


A+

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Age gap with a twist, I mean it, M/M, Sebsatian Smythe makes a fool out of himself, Serious Age Gap, Student/Teacher, there is a HUGE age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Life sucks when you are a seven hundred year old vampire. Especially when you are trapped in a sixteen year old body. Or how Kurt and Blaine overcome a serious age gap.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I fell behind on the prompts again, I will catch up with those in the next day or two. Things got a bit chaotic here. My 13y/o severe non verbal ASD Daughter tested positive for Covid-19, as did all the girls and all but one staff member at the residence home for special needs kids she lives at. The good news is, so far she hasn’t exhibited any symptoms. We are hoping to visit her on Halloween, once the quarantine has passed.
> 
> This story is a fill for this week’s Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza’s theme, I’ve got a secret! I will be posting two chapters a day for the five days of the theme!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

Life sucks when you are a vampire, Kurt thought, (no pun intended.) 

Okay, maybe that wasn’t completely true. Being immortal had some perks. He no longer had to fear the bullies who had tormented him when he was mortal. He was stronger than they were, and he could control their minds and make them forget he was even there.

Another perk was he no longer had to worry about taking care of his skin. His face would forever remain smooth, pale, and flawless.

And he’d learned that when you lived (so to speak) long enough, it was easy to earn money, once you knew how to invest in the right businesses. In his seven hundred (give or take a decade or three) years, he had made many good investments, allowing him to live (or whatever) comfortably.

But there were just as many disadvantages to being undead. Constantly having to move so your neighbors don’t become suspicious being the biggest issue. Especially when you are forever trapped in the body of a sixteen year old boy. You’d be surprised by how many people didn’t take him seriously when he tried to buy a home or rent a penthouse, despite the amount of money he had to spend.

It hadn’t been so bad when he was first turned, which had been shortly before the plague had wiped out half the world’s population in the mid thirteen hundreds, and a lot of young men were left behind to fend for themselves. Kurt was just one of many youthful landowners seeking opportunities. But as the years passed and his peers aged, and he didn’t, it got harder and harder.

That was until a hundred years ago when a chance encounter in an alley behind a speakeasy in Chicago had dropped an opportunity into his lap, as it were.

It had been 1927. He’d just finished dining on a handsome young waiter, whom he’d lured outside with a flirty smile, when a commotion had caught his sensitive ears. He’d released the young man from his thrall, slipping him a generous tip, and gone to investigate the noise.

He found a big meathead pawing at a woman in the alleyway. The guy was either too drunk to notice or just didn’t care that the woman didn’t seem to appreciate his advances. 

Kurt had recognized the woman from one of the local jazz clubs he frequented in search of a meal, and sometimes more. She waited tables and occasionally sang whenever their headliner was unable to perform for one reason or another. She was always kind and had a smile for everyone, even when rebuffing the advances of some of the more aggressive customers. He’d worried about her a few times when those customers had gotten a bit too handsy after a few drinks. She reminded him of his own mother. He hated seeing her being mistreated. Kurt had noticed the pale line on her ring finger where a wedding ring must have once rested, but apparently he was one of the few who had noticed.

“Excuse me, but I think the lady wants to be left alone,” he spoke up as he approached the pair in the alley.

“Piss off, fag!” the man said, eyeing Kurt. The pale man just smiled.

“It speaks! And here I thought scum was incapable of higher reasoning. Then again, that has yet to be proven in your case.”

The thug’s eyes crossed as he tried to make sense of Kurt’s words. “If you don’t get lost now, I’m going to beat the crap out of you!”

“Sounds like fun. Do I get to pick the music?” Kurt taunted with an innocent, closed lip smile. The neanderthal had released the woman and launched himself at Kurt, who neatly side stepped to avoid the assault. “Is there a problem?” he asked calmly as the larger fellow swung unsteadily around once more to face him.

“Hold still you little fairy!” The man bellowed, charging again. Kurt had danced out of the way again, luring the man deeper into the alley, giving the woman a chance to escape. He watched her slip away before turning his full attention back to the drunk in front of him. Now that they were alone, deep in the shadows, Kurt snatched the pervert by the collar, taking him by surprise at his strength as he pulled him off balance. Kurt let the bloodlust turn his blue eyes red, and his fangs to drop.

“You like bullying women and men who are smaller and weaker than you?” The man let out a startled yelp as fear washed over him when he saw the monster before him. Kurt smirked, the fangs making his face seem more sinister. And maybe he used a little mind control to ramp up the evil appearance and scare the man shitless.

“Please don’t hurt me!” the man begged. Kurt gave the man a little shake. “Please! Oh God help me! Don’t hurt me!”

The stench of urine filled the alleyway, and Kurt wrinkled his nose. “Ew! Gross!” He tossed the man away from him. “Don’t ever let me catch you pawing an unwilling woman again! Next time I won’t be so merciful. And I will be watching you!”

The man whimpered and crawled away as quickly as he could, jumping to his feet and running out of the alley at full speed. Kurt waited a full minute, allowing the red to fade from his eyes and his fangs to retract before making his way out of the alley. He must have been distracted, because he was startled when a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for saving me!” the woman said, sobbing into Kurt’s shoulder. “Did he hurt you at all?” She pulled back and looked him over, checking for signs of injury.

“I’m fine,” Kurt assured her. “What about you? Are you alright, Miss?”

“Mrs. Or I was. My husband was killed in a mob shootout last year. An innocent bystander. I’m Liza. Liza MacKenzie.”

“My name is Kurt,” he introduced himself. “You’re shaking. You should get home and get yourself in bed. Can I give you a lift? My driver is waiting on the other side of the club.”

The woman hesitated, naturally wary under the circumstances. Kurt smiled at her, projecting as innocent and harmless an appearance as he could. After a moment, she agreed. “Thank you,” she said.

Kurt guided her to his car, a sleek, brand new LaSalle, painted dark grey. His driver, Charlie, was asleep at the wheel. Kurt woke him by clearing his throat. Charlie was in his early thirties, and Kurt had first met him about three years ago when the man had tried to rob him. Kurt had noticed a certain desperation in the man’s eyes, and rather than turn him in or harming him, Kurt had bought him a meal and listened to his story.

Charlie had been a sharecropper before the war, but had been injured fighting the Germans and couldn’t work the fields when he returned home, and he lost his farm. His wife had left him for another man. He had trouble finding work due to his injuries, and the fact that he was poorly educated. Kurt had offered him a job as his driver, and a small apartment over Kurt’s garage. Kurt had paid for Charlie to attend school so he could learn how to fix cars. Charlie knew about Kurt's vampiric nature.

“Charlie, this is Liza,” Kurt said, introducing the young woman. “She’s had a bit of a traumatic evening, and I’ve offered her a ride home.”

Charlie blinked at the woman, stunned by how pretty she was. “How do you do, ma’am,” he murmured. “I’m Charlie Hummel.”

They’d driven the young woman to her tiny apartment, and a smitten Charlie had walked her to her door.

Charlie and Liza had married a little more than a year later. Kurt had paid for their wedding and honeymoon. By then, Liza had learned of Kurt’s condition, and acted as his go-between in most of his business dealings. As the couple had grown older and had children, they often posed as Kurt’s ‘parents’ as needed.

The Hummels had been taking care of Kurt ever since, and he’d been taking care of the Hummels. He’d loaned Charlie the money to open his own garage in a town called Lima, Ohio. When Charlie’s injuries caught up with him, and he was unable to continue working, their son, John, and his wife, Mary had taken over seeing to Kurt’s business investments. 

Now it was John and Mary’s youngest son, Burt, who acted in Kurt’s interests. Burt had been married, but sadly, his wife and only child were killed in a car accident eight years ago. Kurt had paid the funeral expenses, and he and Burt had grown closer. Burt had always reminded Kurt of his own father, and it had felt comfortable to allow Burt to assume that role. That was when Kurt had officially changed his last name to Hummel. Of course Kurt was much older than Burt, but they posed as father and son when people questioned them.

Of course, people tended to ask a lot of questions nowadays. One question in particular often cropped up.

“Where do you go to school, Kurt?” People had started getting suspicious. And that is how Kurt Hummel came to be enrolled at Dalton Academy.

He was a seven hundred year old vampire, and he was about to attend high school for the first time in his life.

Yeah, life really sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at the mirror Thursday morning, frowning in disbelief, unable to fathom what he was seeing. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. He’d been just about to gel his hair when he spotted them; three grey hairs. He wasn’t even thirty yet! Okay, that was just a technicality. His thirtieth birthday was just a month away.

Blaine sighed, applying the gel lightly. He no longer felt the need to plaster his hair down into a gelmet as he had in high school, preferring to just tame the curls enough that they wouldn’t friz, or fall in his face as he was teaching. He finished getting ready, then filled his travel mug with the last of the coffee from the pot, and headed out.

The commute to work was short. Very short. All he had to do was walk down two flights of stairs to the administration office. Blaine hadn’t expected that he’d be living at Dalton once again as he neared his thirtieth year. He had fully been prepared to live and work in New York, until two unforeseen incidents had caused him to completely alter his life’s path.

The first was the accident. His parents had driven to New York for Christmas with him and Cooper six years ago. Blaine had just graduated from NYU with a major in Music Composition, and a minor in History, a subject that had always fascinated him. He planned on working as a substitute teacher to pay the bills while writing music at night.

It had been the first time since Blaine left for college that all four of the Andersons spent Christmas together, since Cooper lived in LA, while their parents still lived in Westerville. They had all enjoyed the holiday in the city, exploring the window displays and the festive lights. They’d even gone ice skating at Rockefeller Center. Unfortunately, his father had to be back in Ohio by the twenty-eighth, so he and Pam had left very early on the 27th. They’d left before Blaine had woken up, wanting to avoid the worst of the traffic.

When Blaine woke a couple of hours later, he’d automatically flipped the TV on to the national news station, not really paying attention to it until he’d had a full mug of Coffee and a bagel with lox and cream cheese. He was still a bit groggy, not being much of a morning person until after his second cup of caffeine, but one news story caught his attention. A massive pile up on one of the turnpikes, nearly sixty vehicles involved, due to black ice and white out conditions.

Blaine’s sluggish brain took a while to realize that that was the route his parents had more than likely taken. Once that nugget of information managed to work itself into his head, he reached for his phone on instinct, dialing his dad’s phone. 

The call went straight to voicemail. His dad was notoriously forgetting to charge his cellphone before trips. He hung up and dialed his mother’s number. It rang. And rang. And rang.

He refused to panic, dialing Cooper’s phone next. His brother had flown out the night before, having an audition to prepare for on New Years Eve. Coop had answered on the second ring.

“Have you spoken to mom or dad this morning?” Blaine asked.

“No, why?”

Blaine explained about the accident, and told Coop he hadn’t been able to reach either of their parents.

“Relax, Squirt. They’re probably fine. Don’t stress it.”

“You know I hate it when you call me Squirt.”

After talking with Cooper for a little while about his audition, Blaine tried calling his parents again, to no avail. They kept showing images from the pileup on the news. It was just before noon when he spotted a familiar car being hooked up to a tow truck. He could just make out the Ohio license plate. Swearing in three different languages (English, Italian, and Tagalog,) Blaine called the New Jersey state police.

It had taken three hours to track down his parents’ whereabouts, and another two to learn their conditions. His mother had been lucky. A broken ankle, two broken ribs, and a concussion. His dad hadn’t been as lucky. He’d broken several vertebrae in his back, rendering him paralyzed from the chest down.

Blaine had moved back to Ohio to help his parents as they recovered. It was supposed to be a temporary move, just until his mother fully recovered, and was able to assist with taking care of his father. Unfortunately, complications had arisen with both of their recoveries. Pam, believing herself recovered enough to do some simple tasks around the house, had bent over to pick up a load of laundry, only to have one of her broken ribs shift and puncture a lung. She’d been rehospitalized, and developed legionnaires disease.

Meanwhile, his father had developed an infection in his spinal cord, and had to undergo surgery to relieve the pressure and clear out the infection. All the trauma had left his immune system compromised, and his recovery seemed to slow to a crawl. What should have been a few weeks of helping his mother until she was recovered enough to take care of herself and his father, with the help of a home health nurse, had turned into months.

He’d accepted a position, filling in for the History teacher at Dalton, who had recently gotten married, and was taking a year's sabbatical with his new bride, believing it would be temporary, just ten months. This led to the second big change in his plans. Two weeks before the History teacher was supposed to return to work, he and his wife hit the jackpot big time, winning two hundred and fifty six million dollars in the Mega Lotto. Needless to say, the teacher had put in his resignation. Blaine had been offered the position permanently, along with an apartment in the dorms, as he acted as Residential Advisor as well. 

Now here he was, five years later, walking the familiar halls that had played such an important part of his high school years. He entered the office and collected his mail, smiling at the receptionist.

“Morning, Abby. Anything going on today?”

“You’ve got a new student in your dorm, and in your third period AP class. Moved in late last night. I’m surprised you didn’t know about him already.”

Blaine frowned. He hadn’t heard anyone moving in the night before. Then again, he’d had his headphones on as he worked on a new composition. “What room are they in?”

“306, two doors down and across the hall from you. Name is Hummel. Apparently he’s been homeschooled up til now. Odd kid. Seemed to think it funny everytime his dad called him ‘kiddo’ or ‘son,’”

Blaine just shrugged as he took the file she handed him on the new boy. He frowned when he opened it. “Where’s the ID photo?”

Abby shrugged. “The camera glitched. Couldn’t get a decent picture. Ed from tech is going to look at it later.”

Blaine shook his head. It was weird the camera was on the blink. It was brand new, they’d just gotten it two weeks ago. Oh well. It wouldn’t be hard spotting the new kid in his class. He knew all of his students well. He even knew some of their older brothers or cousins, having gone to school with a few of them himself. He supposed he’d just have to wait till third period to familiarize himself with the newcomer.

…

By the time third period came around, Blaine had almost forgotten about the new student. In first period, he’d dealt with a student who had not only not completed his homework, but had obviously not bothered reading the material. He’d reminded the student that failure to maintain a certain level of academic achievement was grounds for expulsion, and that if they weren’t going to bother at least attempting to do the lesson, there was no point for them to be in the class. Second period had been a little better, although he’d had to stifle a yawn as he’d lectured the class about Charlemagne.

He erased the board in preparation for the AP class, which was generally his best group of students. He could count on them all to have finished their assignments and done all the necessary reading prior to entering the classroom, and they tended to have some very lively discussions. And for the most part, the boys were well behaved. Well, all but one of them.

“Good morning, Mr. A. Looking particularly fine today.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at the taller teen. He didn’t have to look to know that Sebastian was most likely giving him a lewd once over.

“Take your seat, Mr. Smythe, and I’ve told you before that it is unbecoming to speak to me in that tone of voice.”

“Would you prefer me talking dirty to you while on my knees?”

“Enough, Sebastian! I am your teacher, and you will treat me with respect or I will have you removed from my classroom. Understood?”

The green eyed teen just grinned and took a seat. “Yes, sir.” He made the two word sentence sound almost pornographic, and Blaine wanted to slap him. Fortunately the rest of the boys entered at that moment, saving him.

“Alright, everyone, take your seats quickly, we have a lot to cover today!”

“Excuse me,” a voice said from the door. The sound was light and musical, catching Blaine’s attention. “I hope I’m in the right place. Is this AP History?” The boy was pale, almost delicate looking, with auburn hair perfectly coiffed, an urchin’s face, and beautifully faceted blue/green/grey eyes. He was fascinating.

Blaine shook himself and smiled. “Yes, and you must be our new student. Class, this is Kurt Hummel. Please make him feel welcomed. You can take a seat in any of the free desks.”

Kurt smiled, causing a little dip in Blaine’s stomach, and took the seat in the first row, just to the right of Blaine’s desk. As he settled into the desk, Blaine could have sworn the boy gave him the once over. While he felt uncomfortable whenever Sebastian did it, Blaine found himself flattered by it from this beautiful young man. He had to shake himself and clear his throat twice before he could begin the lesson.

“Today we’ll be reviewing the plague outbreak of 1347. Since you are new, Mr. Hummel, I won’t expect you to contribute until you’ve had a chance to catch up.”

“Thank you, but that won’t be necessary, Mr. Anderson. I am quite familiar with the era.” Blaine could have sworn he heard the pale boy mutter something about it having been such a delightful period of time in a mocking voice.

“Yes, well good. Then feel free to participate in the discussion.”

By the end of the class, Blaine was very impressed by his new student, who not only knew facts about the time period that he thought only History professors knew, but he spoke about it in such animated detail. Blaine was half convinced the boy was a reincarnation of some poor soul who had lived during the era. Or perhaps died in it.

…

Kurt was in trouble. The moment he’d entered the corridor where his History class was located, his senses had been inundated with the most delectable scent he’d ever smelled. It was the same scent that he’d just caught a whiff of the night before as he’d been moving into his dorm, but now the scent was much more proliferant. As if whatever was creating it was nearby. Or  _ who _ ever. 

Kurt stopped outside the AP History classroom and inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling back into his head briefly as the scent engulfed him.  _ Masculine, A+ blood, sandalwood, cinnamon, and something just slightly citrusy, _ his mind automatically deciphering the scents, differentiating them from the smell of the other mortals in the vicinity. 

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, focusing on the source of the intoxicating scent. The man was slightly shorter than Kurt, with dark, curly hair, and hazel eyes that twinkled like starlight. He could feel the bloodlust rising, along with  _ other _ lusts. He ducked away quickly, before the man could see him, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, trying to get himself under control. He could not vamp out now, not with so many witnesses around.

Another student entered the classroom as Kurt remained hidden in an alcove just a few feet down the hall. He could clearly hear the exchange between the lanky teen and the gorgeous man. Kurt was shocked by the jealous spike that shot through him, and he wanted to storm into the room and shred the boy with his fangs. The only thing that stopped him was the cold voice of the teacher shutting the boy down. 

The voice did things to Kurt’s central nervous system, causing a shudder to work its way through him. He wanted to listen to it all night long, preferably while naked, and the words the man spoke were cries of passion.

The thought startled him. After so many years of existing, Kurt had lost interest in casual sex. He wanted something more than a night of mindless groping. He wanted something deeper, something more meaningful. He wanted romance, and love. 

He wanted the curly haired man. Maybe it was just the fact that he hadn’t had sex in almost a hundred years. Maybe it was the fact that the man was just Kurt’s type; short, dark, and sexy, and type A positive.

Yep. Kurt was in so much trouble. Sometimes being trapped in the body of a sixteen year old, hormonal teenager really sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt wasn’t sure how he had made it through the class without his eyes turning red and his fangs dropping. Being surrounded by the scent of Mr. Anderson (Blaine, from what he’d picked up in the green eyed boy’s thoughts,) and listening to him speak with that seductive voice, Kurt had been hard (pun intended) pressed to keep his mind on the lesson. The fact that he could smell the green eyed boy’s lust for the man, and read his lewd thoughts, hadn’t helped.

Fortunately for Kurt, his lunch period was next. He fled to his dorm room and chugged down two bags of blood, as he lay across his mattress. Closing his eyes, the image of Blaine Anderson immediately filled his mind. He didn't understand why he reacted so strongly to this particular man. He'd never been so drawn to anyone before.

The scent of sandalwood, cinnamon, citrus and A+ blood suddenly filled his senses once more, and Kurt could hear footsteps approaching from down the hall. His eyes sprang open, his vision tinted in red and his fangs sprang out as he heard Blaine humming.

Kurt hadn't even realized he was moving until he found himself standing directly behind the slightly shorter man as he unlocked a door.

…

Blaine had breathed a little sigh of relief at the end of class, thankful when the new kid hadn't hung around to distract him further. Unfortunately, Sebastian hadn't shown the same consideration. The lanky teen had waited until the others had left before approaching Blaine's desk. Blaine had barely controlled the urge to roll his eyes.

"What do you want, Mr. Smythe?"

Sebastian gave him one of his patented smirks. "I seem to be having difficulty remembering all these dates and facts. I was thinking maybe you could tutor me? A nice, long study session might help."

Blaine didn't bother looking up at the boy as he gathered his things in preparation to go to lunch. He had a two hour break before his last two classes. "I'm sorry you are having difficulty with your studies. If it is a problem, perhaps you'd do better switching to a non AP class. Unfortunately, since all my other classes are full, you'd have to transfer to Mrs. Masterson’s class. Shall I speak to the dean and make the arrangements?"

The smirk had left Sebastian's face. "I see. Playing hard to get." The smirk was back. "I love a challenge."

"Mr. Smythe!" Blaine finally swiveled to face him, then let out an expletive and jumped to his feet as he knocked over his travel mug and coffee poured out all over his pants. He glared at the boy. "Mr. Smythe, I am only going to say this one more time. I am your teacher. You are underage. There is no way in hell I would risk going to prison. So stop with the innuendos, the flirty banter, and the ridiculous pick up lines. I am not interested."

He picked up the mug and his briefcase, and left the room. He swung by his office first, setting the briefcase on the desk, and attempted to dry off his pants. Unfortunately he realized the coffee had splashed on his shirt as well. He was going to need to change his clothes. 

As he made his way up to his apartment, he was thinking of the piece of music he’d been working on, and didn’t notice that he’d begun humming it softly to himself. He let himself in, and dropped his travel mug and keys on the stand near the door before shrugging off his blazer. Not the navy blue blazer he’d worn as a student, but a lighter weight, dove grey one his mother had given him as a birthday present last year. He slung it over the back of the couch on his way to his bedroom, reaching up to loosen his tie with his free hand.

He’d just unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt when suddenly, he was propelled forward, and something solid pinned him to the bedroom door. He struggled and tried to turn his head to look behind him, but a hand pressed against his cheek, preventing him from turning, while simultaneously gently but firmly tilting his head sideways, exposing his neck. Blaine continued to struggle when he felt something sharp pierce his throat. It all happened so fast, he hadn’t even had a chance to cry out.

And then he heard someone moan, and his body went instantly still. Well, most of his body was still. One part of his anatomy was twitching and growing as another moan filled his ear.

…

From the moment the first drop of blood touched Kurt’s tongue, he knew he was lost. The hot liquid was thick and spicy, and so very intoxicating. It had been years, decades, since he’d drank anything but cold, bagged blood. He’d almost forgotten the heady feeling of the blood pulsing, warm and living, into his mouth. But it had never been like this before, this arousing. The first moan escaped his throat without his awareness.

He felt the body still as he swallowed his second mouthful of the crimson fluid. The second moan came as a new scent reached his nostrils. The man was as aroused as Kurt was, which only drove the need for more, Kurt pressed forward, grinding his cock against the shorter man’s ass.

“Oh Fuck! Don’t stop!” a voice gasped out. No, not just _a_ voice. _Blaine’s_ voice. The realization of what he had done, what he was doing hit Kurt like a bucket of ice water. He hadn’t even remembered entering the apartment behind Blaine. The bloodlust had over ridden every thought.

He withdrew his fangs, stroking over the bite with his tongue, sealing the marks until they faded away completely. He started to pull away, intending to wipe the memory from Blaine’s mind, but the curly haired man whimpered and pushed his hips back against Kurt’s groin.

“Don’t stop!” he gasped again, voice sounding as drunk as Kurt felt. The pale vampire inhaled again, and was once more filled with the smell of arousal. Without thinking, Kurt pressed forward once more, inciting another whimper of need from Blaine. Kurt found his hand slipping around the shorter man’s hip, and sliding into his pants.

“Shh,” he murmured when the hazel eyed man cried out as Kurt’s hand wrapped around him. “Shh. Easy.”

He slowly stroked him for a moment, then reached lower, cupping his balls gently, lifting and tugging just slightly, before resuming his ministrations to Blaine’s cock. Swiping his thumb over the head of the thick member, Kurt gathered the precum that had leaked out and used it to ease things as he began stroking faster, twisting his wrist on each upward stroke, until Blaine shuddered, and Kurt felt him coming on his hand.

Before Blaine could turn and look at him, Kurt slipped into his mind, sending him to sleep. He lifted him up and carried him to the bed. He removed Blaine’s shoes and socks, and resisted the temptation to fully undress him. Instead, he tucked him in, and then altered his memory. All Blaine would remember would be feeling tired, and deciding to take a nap, during which he had a vague dream about sex with a stranger.

When Kurt returned to his room a few minutes later, he was pacing the floor. What had he just done? He hadn’t lost control like that since a year or so after he was turned. That was how long it had taken him to learn to control the bloodlust and not let it take him over. His sire had told him that it usually took much longer for new turns to learn control. He’d praised Kurt for mastering his nature so quickly.

So why had Kurt lost complete control today? He could only think of one person who might be able to answer his question; his sire. They hadn’t spoken in almost a decade, but Kurt always knew how to contact him when he needed a friend, or advice. He picked up his phone, noticing he had a missed call from Burt. Making a mental note to check in with him later, Kurt scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

The phone was picked up on the third ring. “You always did have bad timing, Kurt. I was just enjoying a private dance from a beautiful young ballet dancer. You wouldn’t believe how flexible he is.”

Kurt smiled at his friend’s voice. “Hello to you too, Elliott.”


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke slowly, blinking his eyes open. He frowned as he sat up and looked down at himself. He was still wearing his coffee stained shirt and pants. And what was he doing taking a nap? He never took naps during the day. He tried to recall just what had happened after his confrontation with Sebastian.

He remembered entering his apartment, taking off his jacket and tie, and then... _ you felt sleepy, and took a nap. _ Blaine frowned at the thought. He hadn’t been sleepy when he came upstairs. Distracted by his thoughts, he stood up to grab some different clothes and headed into his bathroom to change. He was still trying to remember how he got into bed as he undressed, so almost didn’t notice the sticky feeling in his underwear, but once he did notice, he was even more confused.

_ You felt sleepy and took a nap. You had a vague dream about sex with a stranger. _

His confusion deepened. The thought didn’t even feel as if it had come from him. He wasn’t a horny teenager, he didn’t have vague sex dreams, and he hadn’t come in his underwear in more than a decade.

Removing the soiled jockey shorts, he tossed them in the hamper, and then stepped into the shower to clean himself up, still trying to piece together what was happening. He closed his eyes and imagined every step from his office to his bed. He distinctly remembered entering his apartment, setting his keys and travel mug on the table by the door. He took off his jacket, tossed it over the couch, unfastened his tie, and the top couple of buttons on his shirt, and then-  _ You felt sleepy and took a nap. You had a vague dream about sex with a stranger. _

No. Try again. I took my jacket off and tossed it over the couch. I unfastened my tie, and the top two buttons on my shirt and then-  _ You felt sleepy-  _ No. I was not sleepy, I just wanted to change my clothes. I unfastened my tie, and the top two buttons of my shirt, and then-  _ You felt… _ Something propelled me forward-  _ sleepy… _

Blaine frowned as the hot water pounded down on his back. Speaking out loud, he tried again to recall his steps.

“I entered the apartment, put my keys and mug on the table in the entryway. I took off my jacket and tossed it over the couch, and unfastened my tie and the top couple of buttons on my shirt. Then I-”  _ You felt sleepy and took a nap.  _ “No! I wasn’t sleepy! Something propelled me forward!”  _ You felt sleepy. _ “I was pinned to the bedroom door!”

His head began to ache as he struggled to remember.  _ You felt sleepy. _ “I felt…” His hand subconsciously moved to his throat, the phantom feeling of a mouth pressed there. He let out a low moan as the ghostly sensation of someone sucking sent a shiver down his spine.

His eyes flew open as he distinctly remembered the sound of someone else moaning, directly in his ear. He remembered the sensation of a hand that wasn’t his own, cupping him, stroking him. And a voice whispering. _ “Easy.” _

Blaine hadn’t realized he’d been stroking himself as he remembered until he began to come at the memory of that voice.

“What the fuck is happening to me?” he moaned as he quickly cleaned himself off and stepped out of the shower. He staggered to the mirror over the sink, wiping it clean with a towel and examining his throat.

There were no marks there to indicate that anyone had bitten or sucked at his skin, nothing at all.

Still confused, Blaine got dressed. Maybe he’d stop by the nurse’s office and have Jenny check him out.

…

Kurt paced the floor as he explained to Elliott what he had done, feeling restless. An odd sensation, as he hadn’t felt the need to rest in nearly seven hundred years.

The fact that Elliott remained silent once Kurt finished speaking had the auburn haired vampire even more on edge. “Well? 

“Well, what? I’m still waiting for you to tell me what the problem is.”

Kurt stopped pacing. “I just told you, I lost control and attacked someone!”

“No, you just told me you were attracted to the guy, and you wanted him, so you took him. That isn’t the same thing as attacking him.”

“But, I didn’t do it consciously! His scent just sent me into bloodlust!”

“Kurt, do you remember what I taught you all those years ago?”

“You said to always follow my instincts, that they would protect me, and guide me through any situation.”

“Have I ever steered you wrong?”

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine, but if I end up hurting him, I will stake your ass!”

Elliott laughed. “Kinky.”

“Shut up!” Kurt said, and hung up.

Almost immediately, the phone rang in his hand. He glanced at the caller ID, knowing it couldn’t be Elliott. It wasn’t. It was Burt.

“Hey, Burt. What’s up?” Kurt asked, trying to sound like he hadn’t just freaked out over attacking his teacher.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Okay, whatever is bothering you, we can talk about later.” Apparently he hadn’t sounded casual enough. “For now, I want to know what you are doing tomorrow night.”

“Nothing that I know of. Why?”

Another hesitation. “I may have met someone, and invited her to dinner. I’d like you to meet her.”

“It’s that serious already?”

“Well, she’s a widow, and I’m a widower, and we aren’t getting any younger. Plus, she has a teenage son. He seems like a good kid. He’ll be there, too. I kind of told her you were my son, so she’s expecting you to join us.”

Kurt smiled. “I’ll be there. And I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Kurt. Now, what about you? What has you out of sorts?”

Kurt sighed. “It’s nothing, really. I just forgot how difficult being sixteen could be sometimes.”

“Are you sure that’s all it is?”

“I’m sure. I’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Okay, but you know if you ever need to talk, I’m here, right?”

“Thanks, Burt.”

“Alright, I’ll say goodbye for now, but call me if you need anything.”

“I will.”

He hung up the phone a second time, and took a deep breath, despite the fact he didn’t need to breathe. He regretted it immediately, as that scent filled his senses once more, and now that he'd tasted the blood associated with it, it had him salivating. 

"I'm so screwed," he swore, as his vision began to take on a red tinge once more.

…

Blaine was still trying to figure out what had just happened as he made his way down the hallway towards the stairs. He was vaguely aware of a door opening behind him, but didn’t really pay attention to it until a voice called out his name.

“Mr. Anderson?”

He turned to see the new kid, Kurt walking towards him. For the briefest of moments, he thought he saw a red glow in the boy’s eyes, but shook it off, convinced it had just been a trick of the light. “Kurt, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at lunch?”

“Oh, I promised my dad I would call him to let him know how I was doing.” Blaine thought the boy might have hesitated at the word dad, and wondered about it. “And I wasn’t very hungry anyway.”

Deciding that maybe he was still a bit groggy from that supposed nap and might have just imagined Kurt’s hesitation, Blaine’s expression changed to one of concern. “You’re a growing boy, Kurt, you should be eating.”

Kurt knew he needed to be very careful with this subject. “I don’t think I’m going to grow much more if at all Mr. Anderson. Boys tend to stop growing at the age of eighteen and well, I’m already about five foot, eleven.”

Blaine had to admit he was impressed with the boy’s knowledge. “Perhaps you should have them switch you to honors biology. Knowing those details, any regular science might be too easy for you,” he said.

_ You have no idea _ , Kurt thought.

Blaine studied the boy curiously as they began walking once more towards the stairs. “Your records say you’ve been homeschooled until now. I must say you seem to be well advanced because of it. Was there a reason you weren’t in regular classes?”

“Oh, well, I was sickly as a child, and spent a lot of time in and out of hospitals. My parents hired tutors for me.” It wasn’t really a lie, Kurt thought. He had been weak and sick when he was young. His parents had hired tutors. That had been how he’d first met Elliott, in fact. The older teen had been hired to give him piano lessons. It wasn’t the only thing Elliott had educated him on, but that was another story. 

At the time, neither Kurt nor his parents had been aware of Elliott’s vampirism. Kurt hadn’t learned of that fact until after the deaths of his parents. His mother, Elise, had died of consumption when Kurt had been fifteen. His father, Edmond, had died a year later after being thrown from a horse and stomped on.

Kurt shook himself out of the memories, thinking Blaine needed some kind of explanation that would put some of his questions to rest. “My parents died...recently. My adoptive father thought it would be good for me to be with kids my own age, now that I’m healthy.”

“Oh, well, I’m sorry about your parents. I almost lost my father in a car accident a few years ago. Fortunately he recovered.”

“I’m glad your dad survived. That must have been scary for you.”

Blaine nodded. “Especially since my mother had been in the accident as well. She wasn’t hurt as bad, but she did have complications. It’s how I ended up teaching here at Dalton, though.”

Kurt glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “You didn’t want to teach here?”

Blaine laughed. “It’s not that. I was a student here years ago, and now I am teaching the younger brothers, cousins, and nephews of guys I went to school with. It just feels strange.”

“Why is that so strange?”

Before Blaine could answer him, the bell to signal the end of the lunch period rang and Kurt mentily thanked his lucky stars because this conversation was going too far for a normal discussion between student and teacher.

“Well, I better get to class,” he said, walking a few steps backwards. Some of the other boys could be seen coming into the hall from the dining room. “Thank you so much for answering my questions about the assignment Mr. Anderson. I’ll see you later!” he called out for good measure before turning back around and hurrying into the throng of students.

Blaine watched him go, wondering about the odd young man, and having almost completely forgotten about the strange experience in his apartment. It wasn’t until he was back in his office that he remembered. 

Should he still visit the nurse, as he’d been thinking about doing earlier? He decided against it, and decided to just chalk it up to stress. Between the fact that Sebastian was constantly testing the boundaries, and that Blaine hadn’t had a boyfriend in almost eight years, maybe he just needed to get out more.

He heated up his lunch in the microwave and set about grading papers for his next class.

…

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down in his next class, Honors French. He’d managed not to vamp out and attack Blaine again, despite the scent of the man intoxicating him. What was it about this particular man that had him losing control of himself? His conversation with Elliott had been practically useless. He loved the older vampire like a brother, but sometimes he just wanted to stab a stake through his undead heart.

Kurt’s thoughts were interrupted when a familiar green eyed boy entered the classroom. Kurt recognized him as the boy who had been having perverted thoughts about Blaine. The pale vampire frowned.  _ He’d _ done more than just have perverted thoughts about the curly haired man not that long ago. Blaine was an attractive man. It wasn’t beyond reason that other gay men would find him attractive and have those kinds of thoughts about him, so why was Kurt judging this boy?

Sebastian was laughing with another boy as they took seats behind Kurt, obviously continuing a conversation they’d been having. 

“Did you really make a move on him, dude?” the unfamiliar boy asked.

“Of course. And I had him squirming in his pants. I tell you, older guys are so easy to read. He may be putting up some resistance for show, but you can bet I’ll have Mr. Anderson in my bed by the end of the semester.”

Kurt clenched his jaw, feeling his fangs trying to drop. So, this pathetic little boy thought he could worm his way into Blaine’s pants? Kurt wanted to turn around and hiss at the boy, and make sure the meerkat faced weasel knew to back off on Blaine. He might have, if the teacher hadn’t entered at that moment.

“ _ Bonjour cours, s’il te plaît prends place. _ ” The middle aged woman moved to the front of the room as she spoke.  _ “On a un nouvel étudiant aujourd’hui. M. Hummel voudriez-vous vous présenter?” _

Kurt took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself, before smiling politely at the woman.  _ “Salut, je m’appelle Kurt Hummel, J’ai 16 ans et je parle français depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Ma mère a vécu à Paris pendant plusieurs années.” _

_ “Excellent. Je suis Madame Hubert. Bienvenue dans l’honneur du français.”  _ She turned to address the rest of the class. “ _ Aujourd’hui, nous allons traduire Shakespeare Comédie d'erreurs. Est-ce que quelqu'un aimerait se porter volontaire pour commencer?” _ Kurt raised his hand.  _ “Merveilleux. M. Hummel, veuillez lire le premier paragraphe de l'acte 1 scène 2.” _

Kurt stood and cleared his throat before beginning to speak.  _ “Donne donc que tu es d'Epidamnum, De peur que vos biens ne soient confisqués trop tôt. Ce jour-là, un marchand Syracusien. Est appréhendé pour son arrivée ici; Et ne pas pouvoir racheter sa vie Selon le statut de la ville, Meurt avant le coucher du soleil fatigué à l'ouest. Il y a votre argent que je devais garder.” _

_ “Parfait! Qui aimerait continuer?”  _ Madame Hubert asked. “ _ Oui, Sebastian? Continuez, s’il vous plaît.” _

Kurt smirked as the lanky boy behind him stood, and an idea struck the auburn haired vampire. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the boy, slipping into his mind and giving him a little push. 

_ “Je suis une petite théière, petite et robuste, voici ma poignée et voici mon bec. Quand je suis complètement embué, écoute-moi crier Incline-moi et verse-moi!” _ The other boys in the class began to laugh nervously as Sebastian began to do the childish dance moves to the old nursery rhyme. The green eyed boy looked shocked and embarrassed, and clamped a hand over his mouth once he’d realized what he’d just said.

Madame Hubert was not amused.  _ “M. Smythe, si vous ne prenez pas cette leçon au sérieux, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous visitiez le bureau du doyen et lui expliquiez pourquoi vous pensez qu'il est normal de déranger les autres étudiants.” _

“No! I didn’t mean to say that! I don’t know why that came out!” Sebastian said, so flustered he didn’t even bother to make his plea in French.

Madame Hubert continued to glare at him.  _ “Très bien, je vais vous donner encore une chance de traduire le passage correct.” _

Sebastian cleared his throat nervously, and Kurt couldn’t hide his grin as he slipped into the boy’s mind once more.  _ “Scintille, scintille petite étoile, comment je me demande ce que tu es. Au-dessus du monde si haut, comme un diamant dans le ciel. Scintille, scintille, petite étoile, comment je me demande ce que tu es!” _

The class broke out in laughter once more, and Madame Hubert was furious, ordering the boy out of her classroom. Perhaps it had been a little petty, but Kurt couldn’t help feeling a little bit satisfied that the boy was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to get himself out of trouble to be having perverted thoughts about Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Translated mostly by Google. I blame them for any mistranslations;
> 
> “Bonjour cours, s’il te plaît prends place.” Good day class, please take your seats.
> 
> “On a un nouvel étudiant aujourd’hui. M. Hummel voudriez-vous vous présenter?” We have a new student today. Mr. Hummel, would you like to introduce yourself?”
> 
> “Salut, je m’appelle Kurt Hummel, J’ai 16 ans et je parle français depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Ma mère a vécu à Paris pendant plusieurs années.” Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, I’m sixteen years old, and I’ve been speaking French since I was five years old. My mother lived in Paris for several years.
> 
> “Excellent. Je suis Madame Hubert. Bienvenue dans l’honneur du français.” Excellent. I am Madame Hubert. Welcome to Honors French.
> 
> “Aujourd’hui, nous allons traduire Shakespeare Comédie d'erreurs. Est-ce que quelqu'un aimerait se porter volontaire pour commencer?” Today we are going to translate Shakespeare’s Comedy of Errors. Would someone like to volunteer to begin?
> 
> “Merveilleux. M. Hummel, veuillez lire le premier paragraphe de l'acte 1 scène 2.” Wonderful. Mr. Hummel, please translate the first paragraph in act 1, scene 2.
> 
> “Donne donc que tu es d'Epidamnum, De peur que vos biens ne soient confisqués trop tôt. Ce jour-là, un marchand Syracusien. Est appréhendé pour son arrivée ici; Et ne pas pouvoir racheter sa vie Selon le statut de la ville, Meurt avant le coucher du soleil fatigué à l'ouest. Il y a votre argent que je devais garder.” “Give therefore that you are from Epidamnum, lest your possessions be confiscated too soon. That day, a Syracusian merchant. Is apprehended for his arrival here; And not be able to redeem his life According to the statute of the city, Dies before sunset tired in the west. There is your money that I had to keep. ”
> 
> “Parfait! Qui aimerait continuer?” Perfect! Who would like to continue?
> 
> “Oui, Sebastian? Continuez, s’il vous plaît.” Yes, Sebastian? Continue, please.
> 
> “Je suis une petite théière, petite et robuste, voici ma poignée et voici mon bec. Quand je suis complètement embué, écoute-moi crier Incline-moi et verse-moi!” I’m a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle and here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Tip me over and pour me out.
> 
> “M. Smythe, si vous ne prenez pas cette leçon au sérieux, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous visitiez le bureau du doyen et lui expliquiez pourquoi vous pensez qu'il est normal de déranger les autres étudiants. Mr. Smythe, if you are not going to take this lesson seriously, perhaps you should visit the dean's office and explain to him why you think it is okay to disrupt the other students.
> 
> “Très bien, je vais vous donner encore une chance de traduire le passage correct.” Very well, I will give you one more chance to translate the passage correctly.
> 
> “Scintille, scintille petite étoile, comment je me demande ce que tu es. Au-dessus du monde si haut, comme un diamant dans le ciel. Scintille, scintille, petite étoile, comment je me demande ce que tu es!” Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.”


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine sighed and slid into the booth at the Lima Bean, smiling at the man sitting across from him. “So, what’s so urgent you called me to meet you on short notice, instead of waiting until I see you at Wes’ swearing in party Saturday?”

Nick gave him a small smile in return, and slipped something across the table. Blaine stared at it dumbly for a moment. “Is that what I think it is?” Blaine asked, still staring at the small black box.

“Yeah. It’s about time, don’t you think?”

Blaine laughed and reached out to open the lid. Inside was nestled a delicate yet still masculine black titanium engagement ring, with a small diamond embedded in it. “It’s perfect. Jeff is going to love it. But why are you showing it to me first?”

“Cause I want your help with the proposal. I want you, Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Beatz and any of the others who can make it to be there.”

Blaine smiled wider. “Just tell me when and where.” He closed the tiny jeweler’s box and slid it back across the table. “I’m so happy for you, Nick. You and Jeff were made for each other.”

Nick grinned and took a drink of his coffee, then looked back down at the table, a little sheepishly. “I have another favor to ask of you.”

Blaine’s smile faltered a bit. He knew that tone of voice, and knew it meant he wasn’t going to like what the other man was about to ask. He let out a little sigh, rolling his eyes just slightly. “What is it?”

Nick laughed. “It’s not that bad! It’s just, one of my friends from college will be in Columbus tomorrow for a convention, and Jeff and I were going to hang out with him afterwards, and I thought maybe you could come along, sort of as a double date.”

Blaine let out a little groan and let his head drop down onto the table. “Am I that pathetic that you guys are stooping to setting me up on blind dates now?”

“Hey, who’s to say you are the pathetic one? Maybe I feel sorry for Gary, and want to set him up with someone decent and kind?”

Blaine peaked up at him without raising his head. “Is he pathetic?”

Nick rolled his eyes. “No, he’s a CEO on the fast track to making the Fortune 500’s top new prodigies list.”

Blaine sighed. “So I  _ am _ the pathetic one.”

“Come on, Blaine, you aren’t pathetic. We all know your life hasn’t gone in the way you had planned, and we all admire you for stepping up and helping your parents after their accident. But they are doing better now, and you haven’t really dated anyone since your second year of college.”

“That’s not true. I’ve dated since college.”

“None of them were serious, though. You never went out with the same guy more than three times.”

Blaine just shrugged. “None of them really swept me off my feet, as it were.” He sat up and shook his head. “Fine, what time and where?”

“Tomorrow night at seven, at Scandals.”

“Scandals? Really?” Blaine wrinkled his nose. “That place doesn’t have the best of reputations. Why on earth would you want to go there?”

Nick grinned. “Jeff’s cousin’s band is playing there tomorrow night.”

Blaine frowned. “That R5 cover band?” The other man nodded. “Why would they be playing at Scandals? That’s like teeny bopper music, not what you’d expect to hear at that kind of place.”

Nick couldn’t help laughing. “Their manager is an idiot, who thought he’d booked them into a teen dance club, and didn’t realize the mistake until after the contracts were signed.”

Blaine couldn’t think of a good way to back out of the date now, despite knowing how little he was likely to enjoy himself.

They talked for a little while longer about work and their friends, before parting ways. Blaine had many things on his mind as he walked up the sidewalk towards where he had parked, including an idea about a change in melody on the song he’d been working on. He began humming it to himself, and didn’t even notice when he walked right past his car. He kept walking, seemingly unaware when he entered the park. The only thing in his mind now was the music as he kept walking into the wooded area, far enough away from prying eyes.

He stopped and stared straight ahead, until he felt a hand caress his cheek. He closed his eyes as a shiver slid down his spine at the touch. His eyes remained closed as he felt lips press to his, and he let out a soft sigh, returning the kiss, reaching up blindly to touch the face of whoever was kissing him, not in the least concerned about what was happening as he opened his mouth to the other, and the kiss deepened and grew heated.

His eyes remained closed as he was slowly backed into a tree, and a body pressed into him. The kiss felt as if someone was staking a claim on him, and Blaine’s pulse raced. He felt hands tugging at his belt, his pants and underwear pushed down. He let out a whimper of disappointment when the kiss was broken and the weight of the other person shifted away from him. 

His eyes remained closed and he let his head fall back on a gasp of pleasure when a warm, wet mouth engulfed him.

…

Kurt had managed to make it through the rest of the day without any incidents, and without running into either Blaine or Sebastian. He didn’t want to return to his dorm, worried what would happen if Blaine came back to his apartment. Kurt wasn’t sure if he would lose control again. He decided to go for a drive. He really hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going, just needed to put some distance between himself and Blaine. 

He was only mildly surprised when he realized he was on the outskirts of Lima. He thought about going to visit Burt, but the man would become suspicious if he showed up after speaking to him on the phone earlier. Instead, he drove to one of his favorite places to people watch, The Lima Bean. 

He ordered a grande nonfat mocha, and took a seat in the darkest corner. It was a myth that vampires couldn’t go out in sunlight, and that they couldn’t eat or drink anything but blood, it just wasn’t necessary for them to do so. Kurt did occasionally indulge himself. He had just taken a sip of the hot drink when he noticed the man sitting in the booth. He only really noticed because the guy had a passing resemblance to Blaine, as in the same dark hair and hazelish eyes, although this man’s hair wasn’t nearly as curly.

Kurt studied the stranger for several minutes, contemplating luring him out for a quick bite, then mentally slapped himself. What was happening to him? He’d been happy living on bagged blood since the 1930’s, yet in a span of less than six hours, he had not only bitten one man, but was seriously considering doing it again?

His thoughts were interrupted when another man slid into the booth across from the dark haired stranger, and the scent of sandalwood, cinnamon, and citrus swamped his senses for the third time that day. His vision tinted red as he watched the stranger slide a jewelry box across the table towards Blaine. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Blaine was  _ his! _

Kurt mentally slapped himself again. Where had that thought come from? He had no claim on the curly haired man. For all he knew, the stranger sitting across from Blaine could be his boyfriend. It was only after he shook off the jealousy that he actually heard the conversation between the two men, and something in Kurt’s chest loosened when he realized that the ring wasn’t intended for Blaine.

The jealousy reared up once more, however, when the stranger set Blaine up on a blind date the History teacher obviously didn’t want to go on. His vision went even redder, and his gums throbbed from the desire to allow his fangs to drop.

When Blaine left the coffee shop, Kurt couldn’t help but follow, the need to claim the shorter man overriding any other thought. He slipped into Blaine’s mind, guiding him into the park and deep into the woods. Once he was certain there was no one around to see or hear anything, Kurt moved in, laying a hand on the darker man’s cheek, putting the thought in his mind to close his eyes and keep them closed no matter what happened.

The kiss was supposed to be tender and sweet, but the moment he tasted the shorter man’s lips, it became a demand for access, for more, and Blaine gave it without Kurt’s influence, opening his mouth and allowing Kurt’s tongue to sweep inside, setting them both on fire. It still wasn’t enough. The need to mark the man filled Kurt’s mind, to claim him, so the rest of the world would know that he was taken.

A small voice at the back of his mind reminded him that he couldn’t mark him somewhere in plain sight. It would be too suspicious. Kurt grinned to himself. There were other places he could mark. Places that were much more intimate. 

He pressed Blaine back against the closest tree, unfastening his pants and pushing them and the jockey shorts the man wore down. He pulled away reluctantly, smirking at the whimper Blaine let out when the kiss was broken, and slid to his knees, taking Blaine’s cock deep into his throat. The curly haired man threw his head back on a sharp intake of breath, writhing in pleasure as Kurt began to worship him.

The flesh in his mouth was long and thick, and if he had been mortal, Kurt might have had trouble taking so much of it in, but the whimpers and whines from the shorter man had him taking all he could, sucking hard, hallowing his cheeks as he pulled back, swirling his tongue around the sensitive ridge, before plunging in again. One of his hands reached up to cup and fondled Blaine’s sack, his other hand slipping between the man’s spread legs to trace a finger over the sensitive skin that stretched between the scrotum and the anus, before circling the tight hole.

He felt Blaine stiffen, and braced himself as the man began to come in his throat. He swallowed convulsively, taking all the seed the man had to give before carefully releasing his cock with a little popping sound.

He kissed the tip once more, then turned his face to nuzzle where the left thigh met the hip, finding and tracing the femoral artery with his tongue, down to the sensitive inner thigh. His fangs descended, and he pierced the flesh, drawing another gasp of pleasure from the shorter man. Kurt fed deeply, swallowing several mouthfuls of the hot, thick, intoxicating blood. When he finished, instead of fully healing the bite with his saliva, Kurt bit his own tongue, drawing blood, and let it mingle with Blaine’s, swirling his tongue around the wound, closing it, but leaving a mark. 

He pressed his lips over the spot, kissing it lightly, before finally pulling away from the other man fully. He stood slowly, pulled Blaine’s pants up, carefully tucking him back in and righting his clothes. The shorter man was still breathing heavily, and Kurt couldn’t resist the temptation of one more kiss.

He guided Blaine back to his car, planting a memory of deciding to take a walk in the park to explain away the loss of time, while masking the memory of what they had done.

He followed Blaine back to Dalton at a distance, making certain the shorter man made it inside the building. Kurt waited a minute to let Blaine get far enough away from him before entering the building himself. As he climbed the stairs to his dorm room, he dialed his cell phone.

“Two calls in one day. I feel special.”

“Damn it, Elliott, this is serious!” Kurt huffed. “I attacked him again!”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. “Is he dead?”

“No!”

“Did you drink too much from him?”

“No,” Kurt said, feeling a bit more calm. He could at least say he’d been in control enough not to overindulge. 

“Then why are you so upset?”

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as several boys came out of one of the dorms, including Sebastian. He waited until he was just outside his own dorm, and the other boys were out of earshot to speak. “I’m scared, Elliott! I don’t know what is happening to me! Why him? What is it about him that makes me lose control?”

He opened his door and stepped inside, waiting for the older vampire to answer, only to stop in shock at what was laid out on his bed. The man was taller than Kurt, but only a few inches. His black hair was mussed, as if he’d just had the hottest sex ever. His dark eyes were lined in kohl and silver eyeliner. He wore black jeans, a black muscle shirt, and a black leather jacket. He was sex personified.

Kurt dropped his phone and laughed as Elliott raised his head to smile at him. “You’re here!”

The taller man laughed and stood up to hug him. “You know I would never leave you alone when you need me.”

Kurt hugged him back tightly, laughing, until the laughter turned to tears. “I really am scared, Elliott. What if I hurt him?”

Elliott ran a soothing hand up and down his back. “You won’t hurt him. I promise.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Elliott pulled back and studied his face. “Because I believe he is your missing half.” 

Kurt gave him a confused look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Elliott just laughed and pulled him over to the bed and pulled him down to cuddle. “I think this guy could be the other half of your soul. That he is destined to be the love of your life.”

Kurt didn’t look convinced. “You’re talking soulmates. I don’t believe in that stuff.”

Elliott smiled and kissed his forehead, snuggling closer. “Just because you don’t believe, doesn’t make it any less possible.”

Kurt still didn’t believe it was possible, but didn’t know what else to think. “So, if we’re destined to be together, why do I keep attacking him?”

Elliott let out a disgruntled moan. “Why do you keep saying you attacked him? You didn’t hurt him, you didn’t take too much blood, and based on the images I’m reading in your head, he rather enjoyed it.”

Kurt smacked the taller vampire on the shoulder, but let out a shaky laugh. “Okay, fine, I didn’t attack him, but I wasn’t in control of myself either time.”

“I think maybe your body reacted on instinct, before your mind could fully process what was happening, because on some level it knows he is yours.”

Kurt sighed, resting his head on Elliott’s shoulder, taking comfort in the familiar position. “I hope you’re right.”


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine stared at the sheet of music, awed by the amount of work he'd accomplished in one day. He'd returned from his visit with Nick feeling much more relaxed and…satiated than he'd felt in years, and the music had just flowed out of him.

That walk in the park must have really done him some good.

He frowned. He didn't remember consciously making the decision to take that walk, would have sworn he had no intention of taking a walk at all. This entire day had seemed odd to him.

Maybe Nick was right. Maybe he did need to get out more.

He glanced at the clock and frowned. He hadn't realized it was so late. It was almost time for dorm checks.

He stood up and stretched, feeling an odd tingling on his inner thigh. He grabbed his keys and headed out. As usual, he started on the first floor, and made his way back up to the third floor. He was usually pretty casual about the dorm checks, knocking and waiting for the door to open, doing a quick glance in to make sure the boys were present, reminding anyone that was in someone else's room that it was time to head back to their own, only entering if the bathroom door was closed or the boys were acting suspicious. Sebastian, of course, always acted suspicious, trying to lure him into his room. Blaine never fell for it.

As he approached the new kid’s (Blaine kept calling him the new kid, even in his mind, to remind himself that the beautiful young man was just that, a kid,) dorm, the door opened, and a stranger emerged, backing out with a laugh. The man appeared to be between nineteen and twenty five years old, dressed all in black, with dark hair that looked like someone had just been gripping it in passion, and kohl and silver lined eyes. The man was sex brought to life.

Blaine frowned as Kurt stepped into the hallway, hugging the taller man. “Thanks, Elliott.”

“My pleasure. Call me any time, Kurt.” The stranger kissed Kurt’s cheek, and for the briefest moment, Blaine felt jealousy spike within him. He cleared his throat, alerting them to his presence. Kurt seemed genuinely startled to see him, although the other male’s grin in his direction made Blaine think that he’d known he was there the entire time.

“Mr. Anderson!” Kurt squeaked out, voice unusually high pitched.

“Mr. Hummel,” Blaine acknowledged. “You are aware that it is past time for visitors to leave, I assume?”

Kurt looked slightly flustered. “Yes, Elliott was just saying goodbye. We lost track of time. I’m sorry, it’s just we haven’t seen each other in a long time, and we were just catching up. Oh, Elliott, this is my new History teacher, Mr. Anderson.”

Elliott gave him the once over, a slow grin spreading across his face. Blaine could feel himself growing red from embarrassment. “And how do you know Kurt?” he asked the stranger.

The man’s smile turned wicked as he opened his mouth to answer, but Kurt interrupted him. “Elliott used to tutor me in music and a couple of other subjects. We’ve been good friends ever since. He was passing through Ohio, and ran into my adoptive dad, who told him I was here.”

Blaine wasn’t certain he believed the boy, but didn’t say anything. Perhaps tomorrow he’d pull the kid aside and talk to him about the inappropriateness of having older males in his dorm room, alone.

“Well, finish saying goodnight. Light’s out in twenty minutes.” He nodded at the two young men and moved down the hall to his own apartment.

…

Kurt watched him disappear into his apartment, and then turned back to Elliott. “Why didn’t I know he was there? This is the first time I haven’t been overwhelmed by his scent all day!”

Elliott, leaned lazily against the door frame, smirking at him. “I’m your sire, Kurt. I can still control you if I need to. I blocked you from scenting him. And I don’t want you going anywhere near him tonight. If I have to, I will put you under until it is time for you to get up for classes.”

The last part was a threat, and Kurt knew it. Vampires didn’t sleep, per say, but they could put themselves into a meditative state. Sires could also force their turns into it. Usually it was only used on new turns to control them until they could control their bloodlust. “That won’t be necessary. I can handle myself.”

Elliott smiled at him. “I know you can. You’re the one who needed convincing.”

Kurt sighed and hugged the older male. “Thank you, Elliott.”

Elliott hugged him back. “Everything will work out for the best. You’ll see. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They parted ways, and Kurt closed the door, resting his forehead against the cool wood grain. Elliott was right, Kurt needed time to clear his mind. He took a shower, put on a comfortable pair of lounge pants, and a plain white t-shirt, before laying down on the bed, making himself comfortable.

He tried clearing his mind, but the image of Blaine in the woods kept filling his mind, only his imagination didn’t stop at marking the shorter man.

…

Blaine closed the door behind him, leaning back against the cool wood as his heart thudded in his chest, sending an echoing throb through that spot on his inner thigh. The spike of jealousy he'd felt at seeing Kurt with that other man had completely shocked him, for more than one reason, the first being the fact that Kurt was only sixteen years old, and there was no way Blaine would ever risk his career and freedom for a fling with an underage boy who would most likely never see him as anything other than a notch on their bedpost. The second being the fact that Blaine hardly knew Kurt at all, other than that he knew a lot about history, seemed to be rather intelligent, and had the most sinful looking mouth...No. Nope. Not going there.

Blaine let out a frustrated groan and stood up straight. Maybe a good night’s sleep would help put this whole bizarre day to rest, and things would be back to normal in the morning.

He got ready for bed, slipping on a comfy pair of sweats and his old Dalton gym shirt. Curled up under the covers, he reached out to turn off his light. He tried to clear his mind, but kept seeing the man, Elliott, kissing Kurt. Somewhere in that limbo state between sleep and awake, the image shifted to Blaine kissing Kurt, and not just on the cheek.

He was walking through the park, and into the woods, where no prying eyes would see them. Someone slipped up behind him, placing a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes as they moved in front of him, and he felt lips press into his. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt, who smiled back and kissed him again. The kiss quickly grew heated, a claiming, and Blaine gave in willingly, opening his mouth for Kurt to sweep in and take.

The pale boy pressed him back into one of the trees, their bodies fitting together as if they had been built especially for each other. Blaine welcomed the weight of the pale boy pinning him to the rough bark. It was short lived, however, as Kurt tugged his pants open and pushed them down, and the auburn haired beauty knelt before him. He felt adrift at the loss of the weight holding him in place, and reached back to grip the tree behind him, throwing his head back as he felt Kurt’s mouth take him in.

It had been so long since Blaine had been with anyone, he didn’t think it would take long for him to come, especially when Kurt took him impossibly deep in his throat, and began sucking as if his life depended on it. And then the beautiful boy had cupped him and teased Blaine’s entrance, and that was all it took, and he was coming down the glasz eyed boy’s throat. He was weak in the knees as Kurt swallowed every drop, and then turned his attention to Blaine’s inner thigh. He couldn’t see what the boy was doing, but it felt as if he was leaving a hickey.

And then the dream shifted, and Blaine was naked in his bed, and Kurt was kissing and licking his way up his body from between his legs. The beautiful boy was naked as well, and as impossible as it seemed, Blaine found himself getting hard once more.

By the time Kurt reached his lips once more, Blaine was harder than he’d ever been before. He let out a moan as he adjusted his hips and Kurt settled more comfortably between them, their groins lining up perfectly. Kurt rolled his hips, causing Blaine to whine and thrash. Through his panting breaths, Blaine thought he heard Kurt laugh softly, just before the boy proceeded to engage Blaine in the dirtiest kiss the History teacher had ever been involved in, all teeth and tongue as Kurt continued to rock into him, providing glorious friction along Blaine’s cock.

Blaine’s hands curled around the boy’s back, nails lightly clawing at the pale flesh, as the pleasure flooded him. As his orgasm ripped through him, he bit down on Kurt’s bottom lip, hard. He heard the boy gasp, even as something hot and metallic tasting filled Blaine’s mouth. He felt a rush of energy fill him as he swallowed, and sucked on the spot, trying to draw more of that feeling into himself.

“Fuck! Take more!” he heard Kurt moan, and then his tongue plunged into Blaine’s mouth, and the thick fluid flowed more freely. He gulped greedily, swallowing several more mouthfuls, as he felt Kurt coming over his stomach and chest.

He was floating on a blissful high, when a ringing sound penetrated his awareness. Kurt went still over him, and then swore. “It was just a dream, nothing more!” The pale boy whispered in his ear, just before he pulled away.

The ringing became more persistent, and Blaine blinked his eyes open as he realized the noise was his cellphone. Had it all just been a dream? It had felt so vivid, so real. The phone blared again, and he fumbled for the device on the nightstand. The first thing he noticed when he finally brought the lighted screen up to his face was the time; three twenty-two in the morning. The second thing he noticed was the caller ID.

He swore as he answered. “Mom? What’s wrong?”

Two minutes later he was in the shower, trying to wake up enough to drive to the hospital without getting in a wreck. He was in such a state of shock, it never crossed his mind that he was already naked as he stepped in under the cool spray.

…

Kurt paced his room, agitation making it impossible for him to remain still. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. How had he even gotten into Blaine’s room? He shouldn’t even have been able to move while in the meditative state.

And why had he allowed Blaine to take his blood? Oh god, it had felt so good when Blaine had fed from him! He hadn’t felt that euphoria since…

He went still as the memory of the first time Elliott had fed from him played in his mind.

_ It had been a few nights after his father’s funeral. Kurt had been numb with grief. The illnesses he’d suffered from since birth had always made him believe he would die before either of his parents, but now they were both gone. He’d sent all the servants away, and now lay in his bed, not sleeping, but not fully awake either. _

_ He wasn’t sure when he became aware of the presence behind him, the familiar weight of an arm draped over his waist. _

_ “Elliott?” He mumbled. _

_ “Shhh. Go to sleep, Kurt. I’ll be here when you wake.” _

_ Kurt felt safe wrapped in the older boy’s arms, and finally let himself fall into a dreamless sleep. It wasn’t the first time Kurt had slept like this. Shortly before Kurt's mother had passed the previous year, Kurt had been bedridden by one of his many ailments, and had come close to death. Elliott had come to visit him, and Kurt had pleaded with his tutor not to let him die a virgin. _

_ Elliott had been reluctant, but had eventually given in. He was gentle and caring as he allowed Kurt to explore and learn what pleased him and what didn’t. When Kurt had grown too weak to finish, Elliott had taken care of him.  _

_ Afterwards, the older male had poured Kurt a glass of wine. At the time, Kurt hadn’t been aware that the wine had been infused with drops of Elliott’s blood. Over the next few days, Kurt had grown stronger, and within a week, he had felt stronger than he’d ever had.  _

_ Elliott had come to him again shortly after his mother’s death, and once again gave in to Kurt’s needs. And now here he was again. _

_ When Kurt woke in Elliot’s arms, he rolled over to face the older boy, who was awake and watching him. Kurt moved his head closer, brushing their noses together, but not moving in for a kiss as he would have before. It was Elliott who moved things forward this time, kissing him, rolling Kurt under his larger body. Kurt allowed it, more because he was still too full of grief to know what he wanted. But Elliott hadn’t gone further than kissing, mouthing along Kurt’s jaw to his throat. _

_ Kurt’s pulse raced as the larger boy traced the vein with his tongue, the first sensation that had penetrated the numbness. And then he felt a piercing sensation in his throat, one that straddled the razor’s edge between pleasure and pain, until the euphoria edged out everything else. _

Kurt blinked and shook the memory from his mind, startled to realize he wasn’t alone.

“You went to him.” It was a simple statement, not an accusation.

Kurt sighed and turned to look at Elliott, who was sprawled in the large, overstuffed study chair in one corner of the room. Kurt was aware he was still naked from his foray in Blaine’s room, but felt no embarrassment. He calmly walked over to his bathroom and retrieved his robe, sliding it on. “I don’t know how it happened. I don’t remember going there. I didn’t even realize what I was doing until he bit me.”

“He bit you?”

Kurt shrugged. “It was an accident, but he drew blood, and I let him feed from me.” If Kurt hadn’t looked away in shame at that moment, he might have caught Elliott’s knowing smirk. The older vampire schooled his face though, as he stood up and moved closer to Kurt, reaching out to pull him around, into a hug.

“Come on, lay down, and I will put you under until it’s time for you to get up for class. I’ll stay close to keep you from going after him again.”

Kurt shuddered in relief, as he closed his eyes and nodded. He allowed his sire to lead him to the bed, and as they’d done earlier, snuggled together. Elliott stroked his fingers through Kurt”s hair, soothingly. Kurt thought he’d go under quickly, but Elliott didn’t seem to be in a hurry, taking time to comfort him first.

“Why did you do it? Why did you turn me back then?” He’d often wondered why the vampire had chosen him, but had never asked. Elliott never really talked about his life before meeting Kurt, and Kurt hadn’t wanted to push him, but now he wondered about the other man.

Elliott stilled for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, before resuming the motion of his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “Do you know how old I am, Kurt?” The question took Kurt off guard, but the older male didn’t give him the chance to respond.

“I’m almost three thousand years old. I was the son of a Pharaoh. My parents never really saw me as a person, but as a tool to better the kingdom. My life was planned and mapped out before I was even born. Everything from what I would be educated in to how many wives I would have was decided by the time I was a year old. They wanted me to marry one of my half sisters, among others. I was to have seven wives in total.”

Kurt was shocked by this news, but remained silent as his friend continued.

“I was never allowed to think for myself. Then, when I was about the age you were when I first met you, a new tutor was brought in. A priest of Osiris, who was to instruct me in the ways of the gods. He was much older than me, but still very handsome. It was the first time I felt anything other than what I was told to feel. When he realized I had feelings for him, we became lovers. My father found out and had him killed. I ran away, joined a band of nomads, and had a run in with a Vampire named Rhianon.

“At first she was angry that I didn’t succumb to her charms, but as she began to realize who I was, she gained a lot of respect for me, and eventually turned me.”

He finally looked down at Kurt. “You reminded me of myself when I was young, although in your case your life was defined by death, not duty. Your parents would have moved heaven and earth for you. When they were taken from you, I didn’t want to see you trapped in a life that was out of your control.”

Kurt studied the other man’s face, seeing in his eyes the story he hadn’t told. The loneliness. The vulnerability. Elliott thought Blaine was Kurt’s soulmate, but who was Elliott’s other half? Three thousand years was a long time to be alive when you had no one to share it with.


	7. Chapter 7

As Kurt slipped into his seat for third period, he was thankful for Elliott’s presence two seats back. He couldn’t smell Blaine at all, which was a relief, because he didn’t trust himself not to bite the man there, in the classroom, right in front of everyone. Apparently, when it came to the shorter man, he had no control over himself at all, and now that Blaine had taken his blood, the lure would be even stronger.

At least he knew he could trust Elliott to keep him from doing anything too embarrassing. Kurt had explained Elliott’s presence in his first two classes by convincing the teachers that the older boy was a prospective new student, and had been given permission by the administration to join Kurt for his classes that day. Of course, the two vampires could have just made everyone forget that Elliott was even there, but it was easier this way.

But when the rest of the boys had entered the History classroom and been seated, there was no sign of Blaine anywhere. Just as the bell rang, a much older man entered the room. 

“Good morning class, Mr. Anderson had a family emergency and will not be here today. I am Mr. Cassell, and I’ll be filling in for him. I’ve been told you are covering the plague outbreak of 1347. Please open your books and read the chapter on the aftermath of the pandemic.”

Kurt turned around to look at Elliott, who just shrugged his shoulders. As Kurt turned back towards the front of the room, he caught a glimpse of Sebastian frowning at the old man, and couldn’t help hearing the green eyed boy’s thoughts about how disappointed he was that he couldn’t ogle Blaine’s fine ass.

Kurt felt jealous rage fill him, and despite Elliott’s presence, Kurt lashed out the only way he could. He reached into the smarmy boy's mind and took control. Sebastian’s hand raised into the air as if he had a question. The substitute indicated for him to speak, and Sebastian rose like a marionette on strings. “I just wanted to inform the class that I make stories up about my conquests with older men to hide the fact that I have a tiny dick, and I’m pathetic!”

As he finished speaking, Sebastian clamped a hand over his mouth, looking horrified as the other boys just stared at him with wide eyes. Kurt suppressed a smirk, but couldn’t suppress the urge to humiliate the boy more.

Sebastian dropped his hand to his side and blurted, “The truth is, I have no stamina at all when it comes to sex. I finish so early, it’s embarrassing!”

Mr. Cassell Looked furious. “Young man, I have no idea who you are, but I do not appreciate this kind prank in my classroom. I assume you can find your way to the dean’s office without assistance?”

The lanky teen looked horrified and confused as he gathered up his books, wondering if perhaps he was having a nervous breakdown. How could this have happened twice in as many days?

Kurt pretended to be super interested in his book as he watched the boy out of the corner of his eye. He could feel Elliott’s eyes on him.

_ Naughty Kurt! _ He heard the older vampire admonish him mentally, although Kurt could hear the laughter in the other male’s thoughts as well. Kurt just gave a barely perceptible shrug.

…

It was just after classes let out for the day when Blaine finally climbed the stairs to his apartment. Several boys called out to him, saying they hoped everything was okay. He smiled reassuringly at them, replied that things would be alright.

His father had developed difficulty breathing during the night, and his mother had taken him to the ER. An MRI had shown a small blood clot had lodged in his lungs. They had rushed him into surgery and removed it, and he was now stable and breathing with the assistance of oxygen.

Blaine had intended to remain at the hospital with his mom, but when Nick had called to remind him of the blind date, his mother had insisted that Blaine go and have fun and stop worrying about them so much. Blaine actually wanted to use the excuse of his dad’s hospitalization to get out of the date, but his mother gave him that look that told him he was being ridiculous. So now he was going to have to get ready for a date he didn’t want to go on.

He was just unlocking his door when the sound of laughter reached him, and he glanced over to see Kurt and that guy, Elliott, emerging from Kurt’s dorm once again. Elliott was dressed more conservatively tonight, if you could call stone washed jeans and a black muscle shirt conservative. He’d also gone easy on the kohl, just a thin line of it, rather than the more drastic slash of the previous night.

Kurt was impeccably dressed in black jeans, and a sapphire blue button up with long sleeves. Despite the simpleness of the outfit, he looked gorgeous.

Elliott glanced in Blaine’s direction, giving him what seemed to be a knowing smirk as jealousy once again spiked through him. Kurt must have noticed where his friend was looking, as he glanced over at Blaine a moment later.

“Mr. Anderson! Is everything okay?” Kurt asked, genuine concern on his face. “You weren’t in class today, and I…” the boy cut himself off and bit his lip, looking like he was worried about saying the wrong thing. It was absolutely adorable. Blaine couldn’t help smiling back at him.

“Everything will be okay, Kurt. My dad had to have emergency surgery this morning, but he’s doing better now. Thank you for your concern.” He glanced from Kurt to Elliott and back. “You have plans for the weekend?”

Kurt shook his head. “We’re going to my dad’s house for dinner. He wants me to meet his new girlfriend and her son. Elliott is joining us.”

Blaine managed not to give the other man a glare. Kurt said the guy was a friend of the family, but Blaine couldn’t help but think the other man had some ulterior motives for hanging around the sixteen year old.

Elliott seemed to be laughing at him, although only with his eyes. All Blaine could do, though was smile politely. “Well, try not to have too much fun, and get back safely.”

Kurt smiled at him, as Elliott put an arm on his shoulder and began steering him away. “I’ll take good care of him, don’t worry.”

Blaine frowned as he watched them disappear down the stairs, feeling anything but reassured by the other man’s statement.

…

“Okay, what the hell are you laughing at?” Kurt asked once they were out of earshot.

Elliott just gave him that feline grin that had once made Kurt weak in the knees, but now barely affected him at all. “Someone is jealous of me.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Why would Blaine be jealous of you?”

The older vampire couldn’t suppress the laughter. “Maybe because I gave him the impression that I had nefarious designs on your body.”

“What? Why?”

Elliott shrugged. “He thinks you are sixteen. He doesn’t want to think of you as anything but a student, despite what’s already transpired between you. He’s fighting his attraction to you. I’m just giving him a nudge in the right direction.”

Kurt sighed in frustration. He hated losing control around the man, and wished just once Blaine would come to him of his own free will, but if the History teacher saw him as nothing more than a student, that seemed highly unlikely.

“Relax, my friend,” Elliott whispered in his ear. “Things will work themselves out.”

The older vampire tried to keep him distracted as they made the trip to Lima, talking about things they’d done in the past, places they had visited. They arrived at Burt’s house early, and he greeted them at the door. 

“Burt!” Elliott said, smiling. “Damn, you’ve changed since the last time I saw you. A lot less hair.”

Burt rolled his eyes. “It’s been twenty years, Elliott. Some of us actually still age, you know.” He hugged the vampire, then turned to Kurt. “So, are you going to tell me what’s going on with you, or what?”

It was Kurt’s turn to roll his eyes. “You know, you’re not really my dad.”

“No, but I am your friend, and I’m worried about you.”

The auburn haired vampire let out a huff. “Fine, I attacked my History teacher. Happy now?”

“What?”

“He didn’t attack his History teacher,” Elliott said. “He jumped his bones.”

“What?!”

“I did not!” Kurt squeaked out. He opened his mouth to explain, but only stood there gawping like a fish as he tried to figure out what to say. “Okay, I did, but I didn’t mean to!”

Burt looked from one male to the other. “Is this some kind of vampire thing I really don’t want to know about?”

Elliott laughed, while Kurt crossed his arms defensively. “Mr. Hummel, your son has found his soulmate!” he teased.

Burt wasn’t sure what that meant. “Is that right, Kurt?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Why don’t you sound happy about that?”

Kurt sighed as they moved into the kitchen. “I can’t seem to control myself when he’s around. But he’s a teacher, and thinks I’m sixteen.”

Burt nodded as he stirred the sauce on the stove. “I can see how that is a problem. So what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know!” Kurt almost whined.

…

As blind dates went, things could have been a lot worse, Blaine thought. But then again, they could go a lot better, too. Gary turned out to be good looking enough, although not really Blaine’s type. He was about the same height as Nick, with wavy black hair, and blue eyes.  _ Not as blue as Kurt’s eyes, though, _ Blaine thought, then mentally slapped himself for the thought.

Unfortunately, Gary’s personality left a lot to be desired. It seemed he could only talk about three things; his job, his golf score, and his latest investments. Jeff had tried to steer the conversation to music and movies, and Nick mentioned to his friend that Blaine was a songwriter. Blaine had started talking about his latest piece, when Gary started talking about the formula for writing the perfect song, which basically removed any creativity from the process, and made it sound like anyone could write a song. Blaine was a little annoyed by that, and Nick quickly rushed in to change the subject again.

Fortunately, the band had started to play not long after that. They were actually better than Blaine thought they would be. He was actually starting to enjoy himself a little, until Nick and Jeff got up to dance, leaving Blaine alone with Gary, who didn’t seem to be as impressed with the music as Blaine was.

“Ugh, even my niece wouldn’t listen to this music!” Gary said, making a face. Blaine wanted to retort that this was what you get when ‘just anyone’ writes a song, but bit his tongue and took another sip of his rum and coke that he’d been nursing since they’d arrived an hour ago. It was going to be a long night.

…

Dinner with Burt had been nice. Carole had been pleasant, and Kurt really liked her. There had been a few awkward moments with her son, Finn, who seemed to find it strange that the other two ‘teens’ weren’t as crazy about Halo two or Call of Duty four as every other guy he knew, but when he mentioned his Glee club and talk turned to music, they found they had a lot in common. All in all, it was a pleasant evening.

Kurt and Elliott had bid Burt farewell, but Kurt hadn’t wanted to head back to Westerville just yet. He was feeling kind of antsy, and couldn’t stop thinking about Blaine and his blind date.

“Come on,” Elliott said, knowing there was only one way to distract the other vampire.

“Where are we going?” Kurt asked. 

“Well, first I need to change my clothes. And then I am going to get you drunk.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You guys owe me, big time!” Blaine said to Nick and Jeff when Gary had excused himself to go use the restroom.

Nick looked sheepish. “I’m sorry, Blaine. I swear he was much more fun and outgoing in college. I think the attention he’s gotten since making his first million right off the bat has gone to his head.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I need more alcohol if I am going to make it through the night. Excuse me.” He stood and grabbed his empty glass and headed to the bar. 

It took a few moments to get the busy bartender’s attention, and while he was waiting for him to mix his new drink, he spotted a familiar lanky form talking to someone he couldn’t quite see from this angle, just by the hall that led to the restrooms. Frowning, he forgot about his drink for the moment and moved towards the other men.

As he got close enough to hear the unseen man’s voice, his frown deepened.

“So, why don’t I ditch my date and you and I head back to my hotel room?” he clearly heard Gary say.

“I’d say that would be a really bad idea,” Blaine growled out. Both men turned to look at him in surprise.

“Mr. Anderson!” Sebastian cried out in shock, even as Gary gave Blaine a guilty look. Only then did Sebastian’s words register on the businessman’s face.

“Mr. Anderson? You two know each other?”

“Yes,” Blaine said, glaring. “Sebastian is one of my students. And he’s only sixteen years old.”

The color drained from Gary’s face. “I swear I didn’t know! He said he was twenty one!”

Blaine just sneered at him. “He doesn’t even look twenty one! Maybe you should get your eyes checked! Either way, this date is over.” He grabbed Sebastian by the arm and dragged the protesting teen to the bouncer’s station. “I wanna know who checked this guy’s ID!”

“Is there a problem?” the bored looking bouncer asked.

“Yes, there is a problem. Someone isn’t doing their job. I can attest to the fact that this kid is sixteen years old, and obviously using a fake ID.”

“Can you prove that?” The manager said, having overheard Blaine’s angry shout.

“Yes! I’m his teacher. He is a sophomore at Dalton Academy. You can check with the office tomorrow if you like. His name is Sebastian Smythe.” 

The Manager frowned and nodded at the bouncer, who took Sebastian off Blaine’s hands and escorted him out. “Look, I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t report this to the authorities. If this place gets shut down, there won’t be a safe place for the gays in this area to hang out.”

Blaine just glared at him. “Fine, but if I find out it happens again, I won’t hesitate.”

He stomped back to where he’d left Nick and Jeff, just in time to see a waiter drop off the drink he’d forgotten he’d ordered. 

“Blaine!” Jeff asked, jumping to his feet when they saw him. “What’s going on? Gary just rushed over and said he had to go, looking like the hounds of hell were on his heels. Said you’d understand.”

“Oh, I understand alright,” Blaine said, then chugged down the rum and coke. “I just caught the bastard trying to pick up one of my students, who had snuck in with a fake ID.”

“What?” Nick asked, incredulously. 

Blaine sighed and gave his friend an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you meant well, but this is exactly why I don’t like blind dates. I’m just going to head home. You guys stay and enjoy yourselves.”

He picked up his jacket and turned towards the exit. He got caught up in the crowd on the dance floor when the music suddenly cut out.

“Gentlemen, and gentlemen, there’s been a little change in tonight’s entertainment,” a familiar voice announced, and Blaine turned around to face the stage to see Elliott standing behind the mic. 

This Elliott looked a lot different than he had when he and Kurt had left Dalton earlier that afternoon. His hair was sprinkled with silver glitter, and once again looked like he’d just had the hottest sex ever. The thick line of kohl was back, along with the silver eyeliner. Now it was joined by black lipstick. The black leather pants he wore looked like they were painted on, while the matching black leather vest hung loose, showing off the muscled pecs underneath. He looked like some kind of Glitter Rock Vampire or something.

“Are you all ready for some real entertainment?” he asked, as music once again filled the room. And then he began to sing.

**_Moonshine on the bayou_ **

**_Love shrine break the taboo_ **

**_I wanna know what's in your potion_ **

**_Bound by total devotion_ **

A shiver went down Blaine’s spine as the lyrics wrapped around him, and he suddenly felt hot breath on his neck. He spun around, but there was no one there. However, he spotted a familiar auburn head disappearing into the crowd. Before he realized what he was doing, he began to follow them.

**_I was looking for love all over_ **

**_You're the hunter and I'm your prey_ **

**_Now I'm lost and love ain't over_ **

**_I try to leave but I have to stay_ **

He lost sight of the pale man and slowed to look around, to no avail. He turned back to the stage but froze in his tracks. Kurt was standing right there, in front of him. The boy still had on the skin tight black jeans, but now the sapphire blue shirt had the first few buttons undone, exposing more of his pale throat and collarbone.

**_'Cause it's voodoo (under your spell)_ **

**_'Cause it's voodoo (under your spell)_ **

Blaine couldn’t look away from the glasz eyes as the other man stepped closer to him, until their bodies were almost touching. When Kurt slid one hand around his waist and began swaying with the music, Blaine began moving with him in perfect sync.

**_Swamp scenes, all love beside_ **

**_Snakes bites, aligning stars_ **

**_I'm in rapture there is no cure_ **

**_No sanctuary from your allure_ **

**_I was looking for love all over_ **

**_You're the hunter and I'm your prey_ **

**_Now I'm lost and love ain't over_ **

**_I try to leave but I have to stay_ **

**_'Cause it's voodoo (under your spell)_ **

**_'Cause it's voodoo (under your spell)_ **

Blaine blinked, feeling as if he was coming out of a daze, and pulled away, breathing hard. He whirled away, confusion filling him. He pushed his way through the crowd towards the exit. This couldn’t be happening.

Suddenly, Kurt was standing in front of him again, and once more Blaine couldn’t look away, the glasz eyes now seemed to have a bit of a reddish tint. As the next verse began, Blaine once again found himself dancing in sync with the alluring teen as Kurt draped his arms around his shoulders.

**_Cos the voodoo you do is all that can do, make me into your fool_ **

**_Cos when you do voodoo I'm just like a doll that the pins keep pushing into_ **

**_So every time I try to break this trance_ **

**_I'm almost afraid I miss my chance to be bewitched violent by you_ **

**_I just gotta say I want your hex_ **

**_I don't want to live without your hex_ **

**_I'm so obsessed with your sexiness_ **

Blaine knew this was wrong, knew he should confront the bouncer once more for not doing his job properly, but all he could do was stare at the pale perfection of Kurt’s skin. His focus seemed to be stuck on the pulse in the boy’s throat. As the song continued, he didn’t notice Kurt maneuver them into a secluded corner.

**_'Cause it's voodoo (under your spell)_ **

**_'Cause it's voodoo (under your spell)_ **

**_'Cause it's voodoo (under your spell)_ **

**_'Cause it's voodoo (under your spell)_ **

He watched Kurt raise a finger to his own throat, tracing the vein with his fingernail. A small crimson bead appeared against the flawless flesh, and suddenly Blaine felt a thirst unlike anything he’d ever felt before, and he found himself leaning in and swiping at the drop of fluid like a starving man at a feast.

**_So obsessed with your sexiness_ **

…

Kurt moaned and let his head fall back against the wall as Blaine drank deeply from him, so completely aroused. He slid his hands to the shorter man’s ass, gripping him and pulling him closer so their groins lined up just right.

It almost seemed surreal as another song filled the room. Elliott had the crowd swooning and eating out of his hand as he sang  _ Fever _ . That’s what this was. Blaine was like a fever in his blood, and the only cure was more of it. Kurt carefully tugged the collar of Blaine’s shirt aside, exposing the juncture where his throat met his shoulder. He felt his fangs drop, and he leaned in and sank them into the spot just over Blaine’s collarbone. The curly haired man groaned, but continued to suck at the wound on Kurt’s throat.

Kurt lifted Blaine’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, spinning them around so that Blaine’s back was pressed into the wall as Kurt began rocking hard into him.

After swallowing several mouthfuls of Blaine's addicting blood, Kurt forced himself to seal the bite, then turned his head, kissing along the shorter man's jawline, breaking the suction Blaine's mouth had on Kurt's throat, and finding his lips with his own. He thrust his tongue deep into the curly haired man's mouth, tasting himself, and giving Blaine the same, as their blood mingled.

He continued to thrust against the other man. It wasn't enough. He wanted, no,  _ needed  _ to be skin to skin, but they were still surrounded by dozens of men, even if they were hidden in the shadows. Reluctantly, he pulled away, leaving Blaine gasping for breath, even as he tried to recapture Kurt's mouth.

"Not here," Kurt murmured, even as he brushed his lips over the shorter man's briefly. "Home."

…

Blaine had never been so aroused. His mind was so clouded with pleasure, he couldn't understand why the taller man had pulled away. He blinked at the word 'home,' unable to comprehend. And then his eyes focused once more on the pale man in front of him.

He frowned in confusion. "Kurt?" The name was exhaled on a gasp as he realized what was happening. He tried to pull away, but his legs were still wrapped around the boy's hips.

Kurt set him down carefully. Blaine's legs were shaky, and felt like jello. He was still painfully aroused, panting for breath, and a strange yet oddly familiar taste coated his tongue. 

What the hell had he done? This was a student, a sixteen year old boy! 

He shuffled to the side, unsure if his legs would support him if he tried to push off the wall, but needing to put some distance between himself and the irresistible boy.

"Blaine?" The soft hitch of doubt in Kurt's voice felt like a dagger in Blaine's chest. He closed his eyes, trying to muster up some will power. "Please?"

His eyes flew open once more to see the boy biting his trembling bottom lip in uncertainty, and it was too much. He dove forward and caught the tortured lip between his own, swallowing Kurt's startled gasp.

"Home," he breathed into the boy's mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

He had no idea how they had gotten back to Dalton, he didn’t remember driving back, all he could remember were drugging kisses that left him desperate for more. And then they were in Blaine’s living room, clothes seeming to disappear randomly as hands sought any skin they could find, mouths almost fused together as neither of them wanted to break the kiss. And then Blaine was pulling the pale boy towards his bedroom door.

He broke the kiss to turn and open the door, but suddenly found himself propelled forward, and the familiar weight of someone pinning him to the door. He let out a confused whine, but Kurt soothed him with a kiss below the ear.

“Shh, easy,” he murmured, and suddenly Blaine stilled as memory rushed into his mind. That voice, he’d heard it murmur those exact words the day before, when he’d returned to his apartment to change his clothes. Confusion creased his brow, but the thought drifted away as Kurt kissed the nape of his neck, and then between his shoulders. His tongue traced down Blaine’s spine, hands on his hips as he lowered himself gracefully to the floor, and then covered the globes of Blaine’s ass, squeezing gently, before pulling them apart to reveal the tight ring of muscle.

Blaine let out a cry of pleasure as Kurt kissed him there, circling his hole with his tongue. He could feel the appendage continue to prod at his entrance as the pale boy licked and lapped at it repeatedly until Blaine thought his legs would give out again, whimpers and pleas falling from his lips. No one had done this to him before.

Kurt’s hand slid up the inside of his left thigh, finding that spot that kept throbbing in sync with his pulse. As the auburn haired beauty stroked his thumb over the spot, Blaine almost came from the unexpected added jolt of ecstasy that flooded him.

Kurt stood slowly, kissing his way back up Blaine’s spine, one hand snaking around his hip, while the other reached around to carefully open the door. 

As they stepped into the bedroom, Blaine spun around in Kurt’s arms, kissing him in desperation. They stumbled to the bed, and Blaine pushed Kurt down onto it, standing there, studying the view. 

As it dawned on him what he was about to do, he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. This was wrong on so many levels. Shaking, he turned away, closing his eyes. He couldn’t go through with this.

…

He was losing him, Kurt knew. Blaine was pulling away from him. When the dark haired man turned away, Kurt felt his heart crumble.

“Blaine?”

“I think you should leave.”

“Blaine, please-”

“I can’t do this, Kurt.”

It felt like a slap in the face, and for a moment, anger filled him, but he pushed it away. He knew Blaine was just afraid because he thought Kurt was younger, and a student. Could Kurt tell him the truth? Would he believe it? And how could he even begin to explain?

He suddenly felt like he was a teenager again, being rejected, but he couldn’t force Blaine to want him. With a sigh, he stood and walked towards the other man. He placed a kiss lightly on his cheek. “I’m sorry.” And then he sent him to sleep. He carried him to the bed, laying him down gently, fetching a set of pajama pants and t-shirt to change him into.

“You won’t remember any of this when you wake. You had too much to drink,” he said, erasing the memory from Blaine’s mind, before gathering his clothes and escaping to his own room.

He suppressed the urge to cry as he dialed Elliott’s number, but the call went straight to voicemail. Frowning, he left a message. “Where the hell are you? I need you. He rejected me.”

He hung up and tossed the phone aside, before falling onto his bed and succumbing to the tears.

…

Blaine woke up Saturday morning feeling a heaviness in his chest, as if he’d lost something very precious, but he couldn’t figure out what. Last night was a bit of a blur after sending Sebastian home. He probably shouldn’t have chugged that second rum and coke. He’d always been a bit of a lightweight when it came to alcohol. But that didn’t explain why he had a sudden urge to cry.

He stumbled into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, trying to remember how he’d gotten home the night before. Had Nick and Jeff dropped him off, despite the fact that they lived in the complete opposite direction from Westerville? No, he remembered leaving them at the bar after that disastrous confrontation with Gary. 

Had he driven himself home? If so, it was a wonder he’d made it without wrecking the car, or killing someone, but it would make things easier when it was time to leave for Wes’ swearing in party. The former Warbler council leader had been appointed the position of circuit court judge, and had invited all the former Warblers to celebrate. Blaine had a two hour drive ahead of him to get there.

He glanced at the clock to see how long he had until he had to start getting ready, and swore under his breath. It was already after ten in the morning. He was due at Wes’ at noon! Forgetting the coffee for a moment, he rushed to take a shower. 

As he was soaping up, his hand brushed over that spot on his inner thigh that had been tingling since the day before. He let out a soft gasp as an image formed in his mind.  _ Pressed against his bedroom door, looking back over his shoulder to see Kurt as the auburn haired boy kissed the spot behind his ear, and then lower, between his shoulder blades _ . As the image (memory?) continued to play out, Blaine’s breathing quickened, as the sensation of the boy’s tongue gliding down his spine brought a shiver.

_ And then Kurt was kneeling behind him, spreading him, and kissing his entrance, probing with his tongue. _ Blaine had to brace himself on the tiled shower wall as he could feel the phantom strokes of Kurt’s tongue swirling around the ring of muscle, as his hand had slid up the inside of Blaine’s thigh, until his thumb could brush over the spot repeatedly. Blaine hadn’t come then, but he let out a guttural cry as an orgasm tore through him now. It left him light headed and weak kneed, and he sank to the floor as hot water continued to beat down on him.

Shaky and panting for breath, he reached out and shut the shower off and carefully pulled himself to his feet, and stumbled his way to the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Leaning against the wall, he turned his hip out so he could examine the spot.

At first, Blaine thought it looked like a hickey, about a little less than an inch across, with a purpling bruise like color to it, but as he examined it more, he could tell there was texture to it, a swirling pattern that almost looked like it could have been burned into his flesh, but it didn’t hurt. Instead, it throbbed with the beat of his heart.

He reached down and ran his thumb over it once more, and had to bite his bottom lip to stifle the moan as another image (were they memories?) assaulted him.  _ He was standing in the woods, leaning against a tree, and Kurt was kneeling in front of him, sucking him off, and then he’d turned his head and begun mouthing at his thigh. _ No, not mouthing, Blaine remembered. The boy had bitten him there.

Blaine didn’t know what was happening to him. Was he going crazy? Because the thought that was worming itself into his mind certainly sounded crazy.

There was no way Kurt Hummel was a vampire.

…

Kurt struggled to open his eyes, uncertain what had disturbed him from the meditative state he’d managed to put himself in the night before. It had been a self preservation measure. He didn’t want to feel the pain anymore, and had practically flung himself into the oblivion of the vampire meditation.

Instead of opening his eyes, which felt as if they were glued shut, he used his other senses to tell him what had penetrated his consciousness. The fleeting scent of sandalwood, cinnamon, citrus, and A+ blood filtered through his nose, even as the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs reached his ears. Pain lodged in his chest once more, and for the briefest moment, he wished it was a stake through his heart. 

He pushed everything away and let the meditation pull him under once more.

…

Blaine was distracted at Wes’ party, and people noticed. Wes had asked him a few times if everything was okay, but Blaine had just shrugged and made some excuse about not sleeping well. After a while, Nick and Jeff approached him.

“We’re sorry about last night. Are you still upset?” Nick asked.

Blaine just shook his head. “I’m not mad at you guys. The last couple of days have just been kind of...strange, and I don’t know what’s going on.”

Jeff looked at him curiously. “What do you mean by strange?”

Blaine heaved a sigh. “I don’t know if I can explain. It started on Thursday at lunch time when I spilled coffee on myself, and went back to my apartment to change my clothes, and the next thing I know, I’m waking up from a nap I don’t remember taking. And I keep getting these images in my head that seem so real, like memories of things that actually happened, but I know they can’t be real.”

Nick frowned. “Images of what?”

Blaine blushed, but just shook his head. “Just random things.”

His friends could tell he was lying, but didn’t push it. “Sounds like you need a vacation,” Jeff responded. “You’ve been under a lot of stress the last few years, whether you want to admit it or not. Maybe you should take a leave of absence for a couple of weeks and just focus on yourself for a change.”

Blaine frowned. “Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Sterling?”

The blonde man punched him in the shoulder. “I’m not a doctor, I’m a psychologist. And yes, I am speaking from a professional standpoint, but also as your friend.”

Blaine let out another sigh. “Maybe you’re right. It’s a better explanation than the crazy idea that I was starting to have.”

“What crazy idea is that?” Nick asked.

Blaine gave a little nervous laugh. “It’s all Kurt’s fault. Well, actually it’s his friend’s fault.”

“Who is Kurt?” Jeff asked.

“My new student, just started on Thursday. He has this older friend, Elliott, who has been hanging around him the last couple of nights. The guy just gives off these strange vibes.”

“Elliott?” Jeff mused. “That’s weird. That was the name of the guy who cut in on my cousin’s band last night.”

Blaine stood up straighter. “What?”

“Oh, that’s right, it was just after you left. My cousin was getting ready to do their last set, when some guy who had been flirting with their sound engineer asked if he could sing with them. Gave them five thousand dollars to let him sing a few songs, then disappeared with the sound man.”

Blaine had gone pale. “About six feet tall, black hair, blue eyes, dressed like some kind of Glitter Rock Vampire?”

“Yeah, that’s him. Hey, where are you going?” Jeff called out as Blaine stumbled away.

“I need a drink!” Blaine replied.

…

Elliott looked down at the still form stretched out on the bed. He should have been here when Kurt had needed him, and now he was cursing himself. He hadn’t realized he’d switched off his phone when he had enticed the sound engineer back to his hotel room. Things had gotten pretty intense between them, and it had been late Saturday afternoon before he thought to check his messages.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked his fingers lightly through auburn locks. “I’m sorry, Kurt. I failed you. But I’ll fix it, I promise.”

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the younger vampire’s forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine didn’t get his drink. He’d driven aimlessly for a few hours, trying to process everything. He’d finally convinced himself that there was no such thing as vampires, and that all the strange things he’d experienced were his subconscious trying to warn him that Elliott was a predator, and Kurt was his target, and that was what was causing Blaine to have all these feelings of protectiveness towards the boy.

He’d decided he needed to get back to Dalton and have that talk with Kurt he’d been meaning to have, but he got no answer when he knocked on the boy’s door. Dejectedly, he’d returned to his own apartment and gotten ready for bed, even though it was only about eight o’clock.

He walked into his small kitchen to get a bottle of water and a snack, then moved back towards his bedroom, but stopped when he saw the figure standing in the shadows across the room.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine demanded.

The figure just shrugged. “I just came here to tell you you are the world’s biggest idiot.”

Blaine glared at him. “What’s that supposed to mean? And just what is your interest in Kurt?”

Elliot shrugged and moved forward. “I care about Kurt very much. He is special to me, and you broke his heart.”

Blaine frowned. He’d barely known the boy more than forty-eight hours, and hadn’t spoken to him more than a couple of times since. “I have no idea what you are talking about, but I do know that a grown man shouldn’t be hanging around a sixteen year old boy as much as you do.”

The other man just laughed. “I’ve known Kurt for a very long time. If I had any ulterior motives, I would have acted on them by now. He trusts me.”

The frown on Blaine’s face deepened.”So, you don’t think about Kurt sexually?”

Elliott laughed again, smirking at Blaine. “Well, it’s a bit late for that. We’ve already crossed that bridge. And before you get all high and mighty, there was no coercion involved. Unless you count the wish of a dying boy not to die a virgin.”

Blaine’s forehead furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean, dying?”

Elliott shrugged and leaned casually against the back of the couch. “I know Kurt told you he’d been sick as a child. Back then they called it a wasting disease. Now they call it amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, or Lou Gherig’s disease.”

Blaine was very confused now. “Kurt was dying?” he asked, and then the man’s wording got his attention. “What do you mean, back then? They’ve known about ALS for over a hundred and fifty years, or something like that.”

Elliott nodded. “True, but when Kurt was a child, they didn’t know that was what it was. His parents did all they could to care for him and keep him safe. They tutored him at home because other boys would taunt him about his frailty. They hired me to teach him piano, music, and philosophy. He was twelve then, and for three years I watched the disease eat away at him. When he was fifteen, he developed pneumonia, and nearly died. His greatest fear was to die without ever knowing love.”

“So you took advantage of him!” Blaine accused.

Elliott glared at him. “I saved his life! He would have died if I hadn’t intervened!”

Blaine scoffed at him, but before he could say anything, Elliott continued. “You really are an oblivious moron, aren’t you? Haven’t you figured it out yet?”

Blaine’s glare was back. “Figured what out? That you are a perverted old asshole who preys on vulnerable young boys?”

Elliott laughed again, clutching his side as he almost doubled over. “You don’t even see how ridiculous that sounds? You accuse me of being old, while in your mind you think I’m twenty-three! And you’re almost thirty! So which is it, am I older than you, or younger?”

Blaine was getting fed up. “Why don’t you answer that? How old are you?”

Elliott smirked. “I forget exactly. Two thousand, nine hundred and sixty something, I think.”

“Yeah, right. Fine, don’t answer the question. Either way, you are still much older than Kurt! He’s sixteen years old!”

Elliott rolled his eyes. “You are so dense! You know what? Screw it, there is only one way you’re ever going to figure it out!” And before Blaine could react, the taller man snapped his fingers in front of Blaine’s face. Instantly, memories began to pour in. 

_ Kurt pinning Blaine to the bedroom door, biting into his throat, and grinding against him. _

_ Kurt giving him a blow job in the woods, and then biting his thigh, drawing blood. _

_ Kurt slipping into his bed, naked, kissing and licking his way up Blaine’s body, until their bodies slid together and their mouths met in a heated kiss. Blaine biting down on Kurt’s lip, drawing blood, the taste making Blaine crave more. _

_ Kurt seducing him on the dance floor, and enticing him to drink his blood again, even as the pale boy fed from him in a secluded corner. _

_ Kurt’s tongue swirling around his hole, drawing whimpers and pleas from Blaine. _

_ And the look of utter hopelessness on Kurt’s face when Blaine had asked him to leave before Blaine gave into temptation. _

Blaine gasped, and blinked the room back in focus, stumbling slightly as he felt off balanced. He gaped up at the other man.

“Vampire?” The word was barely audible through the sudden ringing in Blaine’s ears.

“At last! He sees the light!” Elliott teased.

Fear spiked through Blaine then. “Are you going to kill me?”

Elliott rolled his eyes again. “That would kind of defeat the purpose, considering how attached to you Kurt has become. Although, you did hurt him very badly when you rejected him, and as I said, he’s very special to me, so I might have to make you miserable for a while, as punishment.”

“Why me? Why would Kurt want me?”

“Because, you’re his soulmate, dude. Do you know how special that is?”

Blaine frowned. “He’s not sixteen, is he?”

Elliott laughed again. “He was sixteen when I turned him after the death of his parents. He’ll be seven hundred and thirty one in January.”

Blaine swallowed. “And you really are almost three thousand years old?”

The vampire nodded.

Blaine sat down on the floor as his knees suddenly gave out.

…

Kurt surfaced once more as the scent of A+, sandalwood, cinnamon, and citrus filled his senses. He didn’t open his eyes, though, not ready for the pain that would come with disappointment when it turned out to be just another trick of his senses.

His eyes flew open, however, when he felt lips press into his. He let out a little moan as Blaine deepened the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, afraid it was just a figment of his imagination.

“Blaine?” He asked in a whisper when the kiss finally broke.

“I’m sorry,” the curly haired man murmured, resting his forehead against Kurt’s. “I thought I was going insane. I kept having these flashes of memory, but I didn’t believe they were real. And I thought you were too young for me, and-”

Kurt cut him off with another kiss, rolling the shorter man under him. It was a while before either of them spoke again. “I’m not sixteen. I’m a vampire.”

“I know,” Blaine said, nodding. “Elliott told me,” he explained at Kurt’s confused look. “I thought he was going to kill me.”

Kurt chuckled, knowing the older vampire could be scary when he wanted to be, but was really all bark and no bite. Well, metaphorically, anyway. He kissed the hazel eyed man again, but hesitated when a thought occurred to him.

“What do you remember?”

Blaine smiled up at him. “Everything.”

Kurt bit his lip slightly. “So you remember taking my blood?”

“Yes,” Blaine moaned out softly at the memory.

The sound had Kurt instantly hard. “Do you understand what that means?”

Blaine shook his head. “What does it mean?”

Kurt sat up slightly. “The first time doesn’t really count, since I didn’t take your blood then. But the second time, when we both fed from each other, it started to change you. You won’t notice anything different, other than a new fondness for rare meat, maybe. But if we exchange blood again, your senses will change. You’ll be more aware of everything; sight, touch, taste, smell, and hearing will all be heightened. Your aging will begin to slow as well.”

Blaine looked up at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. “And if we share blood a third time?”

Kurt hesitated for a moment, trying to decipher what was going through Blaine’s mind, but his own thoughts were so chaotic, he couldn’t read him. “You’ll become like me. A vampire.”

Blaine was quiet for several moments. “What if I just drink from you, without you feeding from me?”

Kurt sat up even more. “My blood will keep you healthy, repair any injuries, and ward off any illnesses. That is what Elliott did for me at first. Gave me just enough of his blood to make me healthy and strong.”

There was silence again, and Kurt wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what the other man was thinking now. Blaine answered that question himself a moment later, as he pulled Kurt back down for another kiss. After several sweet minutes of drugging kisses, he whispered in Kurt’s ear. “Feed me. Take my blood when you do.”

Kurt looked down at him in awe. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”

Kurt dove in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the others, all teeth and tongue as they began tugging at each other’s clothes. Blaine suddenly rolled them over, and began kissing and licking his way down Kurt’s body. The pale vampire moaned and arched as Blaine kissed a line across from his right hip to his left, trailing his tongue down the inner curve of his pelvis. He whimpered when Blaine flicked the tip of his cock with his tongue, then swirled it around the bulbous head.

He tried to control himself as Blaine’s mouth sank onto his shaft, swallowing as much of him as he could, not wanting to hurt him by thrusting deeper into his throat, but Blaine encouraged him to go a little deeper as he relaxed his throat. The vampire writhed as Blaine sucked and worked him with his tongue. It had been so long since anyone had done this to him. He tried to hold back his orgasm, but it barreled through him without warning.

When he regained his senses, Blaine was still laying between his legs, using Kurt’s thigh as a pillow. He reached down with his left hand, and opened a small cut on his inner thigh, in almost the exact same spot he’d marked Blaine. The dark haired man immediately began to feed from the wound, reaching up his right hand and offering Kurt his wrist. The vampire took the offering, and sank his fangs into the flesh. Kurt couldn’t help but purr at the adorable little mewling sounds Blaine made as they fed from each other.

After a few minutes, Kurt retracted his fangs, sealing the bite, and then tugged gently to pull Blaine up and over him for a kiss. He once again rolled the shorter man under him, reaching down to cup him, then sliding his hand further down, one finger tracing the puckered hole.

Blaine made a completely obscene noise, and Kurt smirked as he continued to kiss him. Withdrawing his hand, he reached up and pulled open the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube, and then paused. “I can’t catch or transmit diseases, but if you want me to wear a condom…” he trailed off as Blaine almost thrashed beneath him.

“No,” the hazel eyed man panted, eyes blown at the thought of feeling nothing but Kurt inside him. The vampire smirked again, capturing his mouth once more in a heated kiss.

Without looking to see what he was doing, Kurt flicked the bottle open and poured some into his hand, slicking his fingers up before sliding the hand back down between Blaine’s legs. The History teacher sobbed into Kurt’s mouth as he slid one finger into the tight heat of his anus.

Kurt worked him open carefully, though not slowly. Neither of them had the patience to wait too much longer. He placed a pillow under Blaine’s hips, and lined himself up, slowly entering the shorter man.

They both groaned in satisfaction when Kurt bottomed out in him. As the vampire began thrusting, their mouths clashed again in hot, carnal kisses that were more Kurt tongue fucking Blaine’s mouth than anything else. Blaine’s fingernails bit into Kurt’s back as they both felt their orgasms building. They shattered into a million pieces together, and collapsed on the mattress, spent.

…

They didn’t leave the bed again, other than for Blaine to use the restroom, and Kurt to use his vampire abilities to sneak him some food, until nearly midnight on Sunday night. That was when Blaine insisted he had to go back to his own apartment and get ready for classes the next day. He still had papers to grade!

Unfortunately, as Blaine was sneaking out of Kurt’s room, he ran right into Sebastian Smythe, who had been doing some sneaking of his own. Blaine hadn't seen the boy since having him tossed out of Scandals the other night. The teen was looking from Blaine to Kurt’s door incredulously. 

Blaine might have panicked at being caught sneaking out of a student’s dorm after hours, but decided to confront the smarmy boy instead. 

“Sebastian, are you aware that it is well past curfew?”

Of course, Sebastian being Sebastian, he merely crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you aware you can go to prison for sleeping with a student? Especially one who is underage?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I was simply performing a welfare check on a student who had been ill. You, however, should have been in your dorm two hours ago. If I discover you’ve been sneaking into bars again, I will have you suspended.”

Sebastian sneered and moved closer. “Looks like it’s my word against yours. Perhaps you weren’t aware that my father is a state’s attorney. I could have him prosecute you for sexually harassing me. Of course, we could always come to an agreement. You let me fuck that hot mouth of yours, and we can both be satisfied, and no one needs to know.”

A sound from behind him startled the arrogant youth, and he spun around to see a monster ready to pounce on him, red eyes flashing, and fangs dripping with saliva. Blaine smirked behind the boy’s back. “Yeah, I don’t think my boyfriend likes that idea.”

Kurt didn’t just push his command into Sebastian’s mind this time. No, he slammed his will over the meerkat faced asshole. “Everytime you even think about Blaine in an inappropriate way, you will confess to everyone in the vicinity that you have a pencil dick and the stamina of a slug! If you so much as leer at him, I will hunt you down and rip off your balls and feed them to you!”

Sebastian stumbled backwards, terror gripping him, as a puddle of pee formed at his feet.

“Ew!” Kurt said, wrinkling his nose. “Why do they always piss themselves?” He shook his head, and then returned to the matter at hand. “One more thing. You will not speak a word of what happened tonight to anyone, unless you want to become my Renfield, scurrying around like a rodent and eating bugs!”

Sebastian shook his head rapidly, muttering incoherently as he began back pedaling towards his dorm room. Kurt hissed and lunged at him, eliciting a little scream and another puddle of pee as the boy fled.

“Damn, that was hot,” Blaine said.

“What, that idiot pissing himself?” Kurt asked.

“No, you scaring the piss out of him.”

Kurt smirked and kissed him once more.

…

Kurt watched Blaine enter his apartment, then slipped back into his dorm, closing the door.

“So, everything worked out?” Elliott asked, startling him. He spun around and spotted the older vampire leaning against the wall next to the window.

“Yeah. Blaine said you told him about me.”

Elliott shrugged. “I hated seeing you so torn up about it. And I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me the other night.”

It was Kurt’s turn to shrug. “It worked out in the end. Where were you, though?”

Elliott looked sheepish, an expression unfamiliar to Kurt. “I found him.”

Kurt was confused for a moment, and then understanding slipped into his mind. “Your soulmate?”

The other man nodded, smiling softly. “His name is Artie. He’s the sound engineer for the band that was playing the other night at Scandals.”

Kurt frowned. “I don’t think I saw their sound guy.”

Elliott stood up straighter, smiling. “He might have been hard to see over the crowd. He was in a wheelchair.”

“Was?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

The vampire grinned. “I’m almost three thousand years old. I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

“You turned him already?”

“First night. He was more than willing.”

“I’m very happy for you, Elliott.” Kurt hugged the other man.

“Thank you. I’m so happy for you, as well. We’re leaving town tonight, but you know if you ever need me, I’m just a phone call away.” Elliot returned the hug, and kissed Kurt’s forehead. “You know I love you, right?”

“I love you, too. Until we meet again.”

Elliott smiled. “Until we meet again.” And then he vanished.

…

“Are you sure about this, Kurt?” Blaine asked the following Friday.

“Relax,” the vampire replied, straightening the History teacher’s bowtie. “They won’t see me as a sixteen year old, I promise. I’ve been doing this for hundreds of years. They’ll think I’m just a year or two younger than you.”

“That wasn’t what I meant. I meant  _ this, _ ” he said, holding up the bottle of wine. “Are you sure it will work?”

“Sweetie, I promise, it will work. It will take a while for it to repair all the damage, though, but we can give them both more if it’s not enough. Now stop fidgeting, I hear them coming.”

Blaine turned quickly towards the door, smiling nervously. “Mom! Hi! This is Kurt,” he said, taking his boyfriend’s hand.

“Mrs. Anderson, it’s very nice to meet you. I brought you a gift.” He handed her the bottle of blood infused wine.

“Thank you! And please, call me Pam. Won’t you come in? Dinner is almost ready.” She led them to the dining room, where Blaine’s dad was already seated at the table in his wheelchair. “Ben, darling, this is Blaine’s date, Kurt. He’s brought us a bottle of your favorite wine!”


End file.
